The Reckoning
by HazelAngel77
Summary: When Nicolas Parr's adopted daughter becomes the object of an obessive vampire, he turns to his old friends, the Cullens, for help. However, Alexia brings a secret with her known only to Nicolas.
1. It all Started

"_Those who plot the destruction of others often perish in the attempt." ~Thomas Moore._

_____________________________________________________________________________

To most people, winter makes everything appear to be stark and barren, but not to me. I took a deep breath of the cold air around me. "I love winter." My horse, aptly named Black diamond because of her color, snorted in agreement. I sat there listening to the sounds around me. The world was beginning to wake up. I opened my eyes to look over the glistening snow covered hills of my adopted father's estate. I turned Diamond back toward the house. It always reminded me of a Currier and Ives card.

My adopted father, Nicolas Parr, was six feet four inches tall with broad shoulders and curly dark chocolate brown hair that came to his shoulders. His pale skin was cold, but I had been around him for so long, that it did not bother me. Nicolas adopted me when I was ten years old. He was a close friend of my dad, Andrew Masen. They both worked at Children's Hospital at Dartmouth. He helped my dad raise me after my mom, Charity, died shortly after having me.

A few days after my tenth birthday, my dad died in a car accident. Everything was bequeathed to me in the form of a trust fund that I would have access to when I turned eighteen. Nicolas was my legal guardian in accordance with my dad's will.

Our house was a restored Tudor manor. It was definitely too big for just the two of us. A large formal English garden made up the backyard with stables fifty yards from the house. The grounds men had the grounds decorated for Christmas. I smiled at the upcoming party that Nicolas held every year for his extended family. I was also excited because I was turning sixteen.

Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine and my horse became extremely edgy. This was not the first time I felt this way. _Oh, god, it is Dominic._ I spurred my horse, taking off for the house. I managed to get my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Nicolas!"

"Alexia, what's wrong?" his warm baritone voice said, tense with concern.

I saw a flicker out of the corner of my eye. "It's Dominic! I'm almost to the garden." Nicolas came flying out to the garden, easily seeing my pursuer.

However, no matter how fast a human is, a vampire will always bet you. I jumped the tall hedges. Diamond slipped on the slick cobblestones. I fell, hitting the ground hard. After a few seconds, I scramble to my feet. I did not see Nicolas anywhere. I started for the house, but found myself thrown across the garden.

Before I could get up, I felt a weight descend onto my back. A rich tenor whisper told me who it was. It was Dominic.

Dominic was tall and lean with crimson eyes that watched my every move, nothing like the golden eyes that Nicolas had. His hair was a light brown and neatly cut.

I gasped for air as he pushed me further into the ground. He bent over me, running his nose along my ear. "My lady Masen, why do you fight me?" his voice lowered as he tried to calm me.

"Nicolas's going to kill you!" I cried.

He laughed and took a deep breath. "Your scent is delicious," he said as he sank his teeth into my shoulder, cutting through the suede and cotton of my riding coat and shirt, down to the bone.

I screamed as the pain ripped through me. Immediately, the pressure of his body and teeth were gone. I drew in a deep breath. I heard Dominic howl in pain. Rolling over onto my bruised back, Nicolas appearing out of nowhere at my side.

I cried out in pain as the burning began to spread down my arm, making me feel like I was lying on a bon fire. Nicolas quickly picked me up and carried me into the house. He laid me on my bed then left, quickly reappearing by the bed with three bags of blood. I knew this was bad as another wave of fire rolled over me.

"Make it stop, please!" I sobbed as the tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to claw at my burning shoulder.

Nicolas got the coat off and pulled the collar of my shirt back. "I should have gone with you," he gasped at the sight of bite. "Alexia, I have to suck the venom out. The bite is down to you collar bone."

I could only nod as Nicolas took a gentle hold of my wrists in one hand while he held my shoulder still with the other. He settled his mouth over the bite, being careful to wrap his lips around his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was make it worse by deepening the bite or introducing more venom into my system.

After a minute, the burning lessened then completely subsided. "Dizzy …" I muttered. I felt a pair of cool lips press against my forehead.

"I know, poppet. Dominic took enough blood to weaken you for the change. I'm surprised that he stopped," he said as he pushed the IV into the crook of my elbow. "Unfortunately, because I had to draw out the venom, you've lost about a third of your blood supply."

I weakly looked up at the bag that Nicolas was squeezing, in order to push the blood into the IV faster. "It wasn't you're fault, Nicolas," I whispered as I reached for his pale hand. "I should have waited like you asked me to."

He hung the bag up, sighed and looked down at me. "Yes, you should have. You know you can not go out alone," he admonished quietly. "But I have feeling that he was waiting for an opportunity." he smoothed my hair away. "Try and sleep. I'll check on you every twenty minutes."

_______________________________________________________________________________

At some point, I groggily opened my eyes to see Nicolas replace the empty bag with a full one. He looked down at me; a worried smile graced his lips.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's three in the morning," he replied, placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

I shivered. "Hot …"

"I know. You have a slight fever. It's your body's reaction to the bite wound," he explained. "Alexia, I'm going to set you up, so I can sit behind you."

I gritted my teeth as he sat me up. He settled himself behind me then carefully pulled me back against his chest. After a few minutes, the fever in my right shoulder and back began to lessen. Gradually, I fell back to sleep. I vaguely remembered Nicolas helping me eat, but not much else.

Slowly, sounds and smells began to register in my mind. I tried to stretch, but the pain in my shoulders and upper back reminded me why I could not. I blinked several times before the room became clear. I saw a tray sitting on the side table, no bags hung from the IV stand and I heard steps coming to my door.

Nicolas slowly opened the door and came into the room. I turned my head to see the early morning light coming through the large windows. I furrowed my eyebrows, completely confused. I noticed too, that my hand was free of the IV. I was also wearing different clothes.

He sat down on the bed. His hand came up and cradled my face. The coolness felt nice. "How are you feeling, poppet?"

I smiled at his nickname, something he brought with him from his human life. "Like shit."

"A lady should never use such language, Alexia," Nicolas admonished gently as he wiggled the end of my nose with his finger. "However, I think it's warranted in this situation," he smiled.

"Um … what day is it?"

"You've been in and out of consciousness for three days hours. Its December seventh," he replied. He pulled the covers down so he could look at my shoulder. "You had nightmares for the first twenty-four hours then you finally slept soundly."

"I don't remember them," An emotion that I could not name colored his handsome features.

He pulled me into his arms, cradling me as he did when I was little. "Poppet, it is too dangerous for you to be here. Dominic knows us too well."

I nodded as I hugged him tightly. "Where am I going?"

Nicolas helped me stand up. I swayed slightly so he put his arm around my waist. We slowly walked down the hall to the stairs. Occasionally, a snap or cracking sound came from my back as it lined back up. We got to the stairs when a wave of nausea and pain came over me.

My grip tightened on Nicolas's arm. "Nicolas …"

He picked me up. "I've got you." Beginning careful not to press my right shoulder against his chest, he carried me to his study. Entering the room, he set me down on the chaise by his desk.

He then moved to the bookcase and pulled out a small book of photographs. Handing it to me, Nicolas sat down next to me. He opened it to a page with a picture of Carlisle's family at a party. "Do you remember Carlisle and Esme?"

"I remember. When did you meet Carlisle?"

"We met when I was one hundred and twenty years old. He was only a few decades old," he turned the page that held a picture of Carlisle and Esme. "I called Carlisle and told him what's been going on. He said they would care for you while I tracked Dominic."

I turned the page back and looked at another picture, noticing something very odd. I pointed to a young man with bronze hair that looked no older than I did. "I look like him. Who is his, Nicolas?"

Nicolas took the book back to the bookcase and brought a leather-bound book back. "That is Edward, Carlisle's eldest son," he set the book on his lap and opened it up. He pointed to my name on a family tree. I followed his finger as it rose up the tree and stopped on a branch that held five names. "And he, Alexia, is your uncle."

"My uncle, how is he my uncle?" I commented stunned.

"Carlisle was just as shocked when I told him. I started researching your family when I found out that you father's last name was Masen," He turned the page. At the top of the page a name was written, Thomas William Masen. "Did you notice that there were no branches coming from Edward, his sister or younger brother?"

I turned the page back. "Why is that?"

Nicolas went back to the page we had been on. "Edward's family lived in Chicago when the Spanish Influenza broke out and everyone but Thomas got sick. His parents, sister and younger brother all passed. Carlisle was lonely and thinking that Edward had no family left changed him."

"Why didn't Thomas get sick?" I questioned, wondering how this one family member survived.

"Well, he was over in Europe fighting in World War I. He went missing for two months. His company finally found him and he made his way back to the states."

I shook my head. "It must have been sad for him to come back and find his family gone," I looked at Nicolas, searching his eyes. "Edward doesn't know any of this, does he?"

"Unfortunately, no, he doesn't," he said sadly. "I'm sure that he knows now. This is not something that Carlisle would keep from him," He pulled my hair back to look at my shoulder. I sighed at the coolness of his hand on my wound. "It will cool off in a few more days. From now on, the scar will be slightly cooler than the rest of your skin."

"It's stiff." I commented as I tried to roll my shoulder, but it reprimanded me with pain.

I noticed that my carryon, messenger bag and violin case were sitting by his desk. "Nicolas, did you pack my stuff already?"

He knelt down in front of me, taking my face in his hands. "As soon as I was off the phone with Carlisle, I did. We will leave early tomorrow morning. You need one more day before traveling," he explained. "You will be going to school while you are with them. I will not have you neglecting your education."

He saw the tears that welled up in my eyes. "Ah, poppet, please don't cry," he said kissing my forehead. "I love you as much as I did my own children when I was human. However this is necessary."

_Why did Dominic pick me? I am nothing special._ "I guess my birthday will be put on hold this year."

Nicolas laughed heartily. "Oh, I would not be too worried about that. I will promise you that it will be one of the most memorable birthdays you will ever have." His countenance grew sad. "Do you think you cane eat?"

My stomach growled just then. "Yeah, I think I can."

Nicolas carried me to the kitchen and fixed me some soup. After finishing one bowl and a partial, he carried me back upstairs and put me back to bed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The morning came too soon. I felt a cool hand on my check and opened my eyes. Nicolas was sitting in a chair by my bed. "Poppet, it's six o'clock. Our flight leaves at nine, so you need to get up and get ready."

I slowly sat up and was relieved that no dizziness accompanied the movement. Nicolas helped me stand up. "I think I got it."

He nodded. "Be careful not to get your stitches wet."

As I got my bath, I could not help but wonder how my new uncle was going to take this. What will happen if he does not want me there? Will he even care what happens to me? _God, Alexia, listen to yourself. He will care about you. Yes, he may be a little stunned, but you are making it sound like he is going to hate you._ I sighed and got out of the tub.

I painfully got dressed. I picked out my vintage boot cut jeans, a black ruched tee shirt with cap sleeves. Opening my closet, pulled out my black suede winter coat, cashmere gloves and scarf then closed the door.

A knock on my door pulled my mind back to the present. Nicolas had his coat on. He carefully looked at me.

"Alexia, are you alright? You're very pale," he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just from getting dressed." I replied as I looked around my room that had been mine for that last five years. "I'm going to miss this place."

He helped me carefully put my coat on, leaving the right side draped over my shoulder. "I know you will." Nicolas said as he put his arm around my shoulders. "You've had so much pain in your life, poppet." He kissed the top of my head as we made our way downstairs.

I walked into the great room while Nicolas finished a few phone calls. I ran my fingers over the herald and coat of arms that declared Nicolas's station in his human life, Nicolas Parr the Earl of Essex. No one who drove by would ever think that a member of nobility lived here. He approached me quietly as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Nicolas gently touched my shoulder. "My lady Masen, it's time for us to go."

The Mercedes was running when we walked outside. Nicolas opened my door and helped me get comfortable. The sun broke threw the clouds, sending diamond reflections off his face across the hood of the car. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful Nicolas's kind was. However, I always remembered why, to draw their prey in. _Fun, how Dominic makes me want to run. Maybe that is because I know what his diet is or maybe because I know he wants me and it is not reciprocated._

I watched the house, which had been my home for that last five years; grow smaller as we drove away. I hoped that one day; I would be able to come back. It seems that every time when Nicolas's kind and humans mix, Fate never plays by the rules. Little did I know, I would never come back and Carlisle and his family would be the only family that I would have left.


	2. Her Arrival

The two-hour drive to Boston only took an hour and fifteen minutes. After we checked in, we stopped by Java Coast Cafe, so I could get something to eat before our flight. I ordered a vanilla chai and blueberry muffin. While we waited for our flight to board, Nicolas had me take some pain medication. The last thing I wanted was be uncomfortable. Even traveling in First Class, my upper back and shoulder were sure to protest more than once.

Our flight was eight and half hours with a plane change in Chicago. Nicolas called Carlisle to let him know. Just then, our boarding announcement was heard over the PA system. Carlisle said goodbye and he would see us soon. We made it to Chicago and change planes. I fell asleep and slept soundly until the nightmares began.

I was in the stables when Dominic appeared out of nowhere. Nicolas was not home and no one could help me. He had backed me into a corner with nowhere to go. Even if I could get away, he would only catch me in a matter of seconds.

He brought his nose to my throat and inhaled deeply. I flinched away as he went to kiss me. He growled and sank his teeth into my throat. A few seconds later, the burning started.

I jolted awake, only to grab my shoulder, hissing in pain. I heard the voice of the flight attendant ask if there was anything, she could do. Nicolas asked for some hot tea and a few crackers. He pressed his cool hand to my collarbone.

"Alexia, you're safe. Open your eyes, poppet." Nicolas softly coaxed.

I opened my eyes as I took a deep breath. "God, that was too real," I gasped as I shook my head to get the image out of my head.

The flight attendant came back with a cup of Earl Grey tea and a lemon poppy seed muffin. I thanked her.

About thirty minutes later, the captain's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are making our final approach into Sea-Tac International Airport. Pleas make sure that your seats and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions. Enjoy your stay and thank you for flying American Airlines."

Ten minutes later, we landed. As we stood up, I reached up to get my messenger bag, but the stitches in my shoulder protested. Nicolas stopped me. "You'll pull your stitches," He got it out and put it over his shoulder as he handed me my coat. We stopped by the closet and picked up my violin case and carryon bag.

As we walked through the airport, I could not help but look over my shoulder. Nicolas put his arm around me, reassuring me that everything was fine. After getting our rental, which was a black Volvo S80 sedan, we made out way out to the waiting area. The attendant pulled up with the car, got out and opened the passenger door for me. I got in while Nicolas put my luggage in the back seat.

Nicolas said it was a three-hour drive to Forks. I was so tired of traveling, but I did not want to sleep. I knew that we would be there in an hour or so. My shoulder blades were starting to cramp and it was becoming increasingly difficult to get comfortable.

As we left the parking lot, it began to rain. I could not believe it. Here it was December and it was raining. In New Hampshire, it snowed. Nicolas had told me once that Carlisle had chosen Forks because it was on the Olympia Peninsula, one of the cloudiest and rainiest places in the continental US. I had never been here. I had a feeling that the rain was something I would become accustom.

My thoughts drifted to Carlisle's family, more specifically, my uncle. I kept thinking back to the photograph of Carlisle and his family.

I had been so involved in my thoughts that I had not paid attention to where we were. I looked up to see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign in the fading light. We passed through town unnoticed. The houses began to spread out. Nicolas slowed down and turned on an unmarked road, tightly lined with trees.

"How did you know where to turn?" I questioned, seeing that it was practically hidden. I knew that I would have a hard time finding it.

He chuckled. "You'll learn."

The road wound around like a black ribbon. He slowed down further as he pulled up and parked in front of a large three-story house. That was an understatement; this place was bigger than a house. I saw Carlisle and Esme come out onto the deep porch that wrapped around the front and side of the house.

Nicolas got out and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door, but I hesitated. Kneeling down, he took my hand. "Carlisle and his family are very kind. You will be well looked after Alexia."

"I'm just … afraid. What if Dominic finds me before you find him?"

"Then he will meet his end before he knows it over." Nicolas said with conviction.

Carlisle opened an umbrella, came down the steps and stopped by the car. "Nicolas and Alexia, its good see you," he smiled warmly. "Where's Alexia's luggage?"

"They're in the back seat. One of them is her violin case," he cautioned knowing how anxious I got when someone other than me handled my violin.

Carlisle got my bags out of the car. We followed him up the porch steps. Esme stepped up and gave me a light hug, being careful of my shoulder. "Oh, Alexia, I'm so glad to see you. You have grown so much. I have missed you. How are you feeling sweetheart?""

I gingerly returned the hug. "Hello, Esme, it's good to see you too. I think my medication has worn off, so I'm pretty uncomfortable."

"Well, we'll see if we can't help you with that," she reassured me.

We walked inside the house. Never having been here before, I looked around, amazed. The house was so open with a white on white color scheme. A carved staircase, similar to the one in the manor, carried the eye upstairs.

The family was waiting for us in the living room. A soft gasp was heard through out the room as we walked in as everyone took in my softer version of Edward. I did not realized how nervous I was about meeting everyone. A petite pixie featured young woman sat with a tall blonde young man to my right on the loveseat. In one of the large overstuffed chairs sat a beautiful blonde woman and on the ottoman sat a huge curly haired man. On the couch, were Edward and a gorgeous brown haired young woman.

I took my scarf and gloves off. I tried to take my coat off and hissed out a breath.

"Let me help you." Carlisle suggested as he helped me out of my coat.

Esme took my things and hung them up in closet. The moment had arrived and a wave of anxiety swept over me. Out of nowhere, I suddenly felt calm. I knew that I was nowhere near calm. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Everyone, all of you know Nicolas." Carlisle said as they nodded to Nicolas. "However, none of you have met his daughter, Alexia Masen."

I raised a hand. "Hello." After a minute of silence, curiosity finally got the best of me. "Um … who calmed me down?"

A soft chuckle came from my right. The tall young man who looked to be in his twenties, stood up, he had a southern accent and had wave blonde hair in a masculine stacked haircut. "I'm Jasper Hale and this …," he said, putting his arms around the petite woman who reminded me of a pixie, "is my wife, Alice. She can see the future. However, it is subjective, based on a person decisions. "

"How did you calm me down?" I asked.

"I'm gifted with the ability to taste a person's emotional state and am able to manipulate them. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of you."

I nodded. _This should be interesting. I wonder what else the others can do?_, I thought. A heavy irritated sigh cam from my left. The beautiful blonde woman was looking at me with judgmental eyes. I met her gaze with just as much scrutiny. Her stunned expression made me smile. "Are you always this judgmental of people?"

At that, everyone laughed. The woman only looked more irritated. "How did you …"

Carlisle is the one who gave the explanation. "Alexia, this is Rosalie and the man sitting with her, is her husband, Emmett." he introduced. "Rosalie, Alexia is very good at reading people with an uncanny accuracy."

She did not like that. "This should great."

"Bella, you always wondered what my eyes looked like when I was human." Edward said as slowly made his way over to me.

He stopped about a foot away giving me room so I would not feel trapped. My green eyes met his light golden ones. I could not help but notice the similarities between him and my dad. _He looks like dad, _I thought as I raised a hand and ran my fingers over his cheek.

"Alexia, this is your uncle." Nicolas said softly.

Edward smiled warmly. "Hello, Alexia. I'm Edward. I remind you of your dad?"

I blinked twice. "I was thinking …" I began then it hit me. "You can read minds."

Carlisle laughed. "Impressive Alexia, yes, he can, but aside from him repeating your thought, how did you know."

"It felt like someone ran their fingers through my hair." I explained. Carlisle looked at me with a curious expression that I could not explain.

Edward turned and held his had out to the woman whom he was standing by earlier. She walked over and joined him. "Alexia, this Bella, my wife and the young woman standing behind you, is our daughter, Renesmee. Bella is a gifted with the ability to shield the minds of those around her as well as her own. Renesmee can introduce images into a person's mind."

I turned around to see a young woman who looked a couple of years older than Edward did. She was an equal mix of him and Bella. However, I noticed the blush in her cheeks; her skin was not as pale as the rest of her family.

Renesmee came around to stand next to her father. "Hello." she said as she gave me a hug. She sighed as she took a deep breath. "Wow, you smell good, like sandalwood, vanilla and something else."

I could not help but giggle. "Um … thanks."

Bella tugged lightly on her daughter's shoulder. "Renesmee …"

"Don't worry about it." I offered. "I've never seen a vampire that blushed."

"I'm half human and half vampire." Renesmee explained.

I looked around the room then looked up at Nicolas. _I really do not belong here. I am not anything special. Why do they want _me_ here?_

Edward looked at me and cradling my face in his hand. "Yes, you do belong here. You are part of this family and we protect our family." he paused then closed his eyes and opened them. He looked over at Alice who was smiling. "And you, young lady, are very special." As I leaned my face into his hand, I took a deep breath. _Hmmm … honey, lilac and something warm that I cannot name._ I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling.

Esme touched my shoulder. "Alexia, when is the last time you ate, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"I ate on our flight from Chicago to Seattle."

"Why don't we get you something to eat?" she said as she directed me to the kitchen.

The kitchen was gorgeous with redwood cabinets, black granite countertops and burnished stainless steel. Edward pulled a stool out for me and I gingerly sat down, trying not to touch the back of the chair. Esme put a teakettle on the stove and then opened the refrigerator.

"What would you like?" Edward asked.

"Um … I don't think I can handle anything heavy." I looked at him. _Some toast and yogurt would be fine._

Edward smiled. "I do believe I picked that. Toast and yogurt, Esme."

This was going to be fun. Nicolas and I could read each other fairly well, but he could not read my mind. I noticed that he was watching as I closed my eyes and carefully pressed my hand over my collarbone.

Esme set down a cup of Oolong tea, two pieces of English muffin bread and yogurt. "There you go." she said then walked back into the living room.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked.

I pulled my shoulder length mahogany hair to the side. He reached up and slid the collar of my tee shirt away. The bite was red and irritated, but had not infection. The skin around it was beginning to turn a light silvery color. "Dominic bit through my riding coat and shirt. The wounds went down to my collarbone. My upper back hurts like nobody's business."

Edward ran his fingers over the wound. "I'm so sorry, Alexia." He studied me for a moment before continuing. "You have a high pain tolerance, don't you?"

I nodded. "Most of the time I do, but this … there was no tolerance. The burning was worse than the bite." I shook my head trying to keep the memory of it at bay.

Just then, Carlisle came into the kitchen. "Edward, why don't you take Alexia's things up to her room while she eats?" Edward nodded.

Carlisle came over and sat down next to me. He gently examined the bite wound. "Alexia, could you turn so your back is to me."

I turned in my seat. "It's mainly my shoulder blades."

He gently drew his finger across my shoulders, noticing when I tensed and when I relaxed. "I think we'll leave your stitches in a couple of more days."

I nodded then turned around to face Carlisle. "I don't want to be a problem, Carlisle."

He hugged me tenderly. "Alexia, like Edward told you, you're family and we protect our family."

When I had finished eating, Alice came bounding into the kitchen. "Hey, Alexia, would you like to see your room?" she asked anxiously as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Definitely, I'm in dire need of sleep." I replied as a yawn slipped from me.



Alice gave me a quick tour of the house then we headed upstairs. We got to the second floor when I had to sit down. Edward had stopped at the top of the stairs that went to the third floor. I watched as he and Alice had a silent conversation. I was amazed at how big the house was. We finally got to the third floor. She turned right and stopped in front of a door that was at the end of the hall.

"This use to be Edward's room before he and Bella got married. He thought you would like it." Alice explained as she opened the door.

I stepped into the room and gasped. "Alice, you guys didn't have to go to this much trouble."

The walls were white with cream trim. The furniture was dark mahogany with brushed silver pulls and accents. There were three orchids sitting on the coffee table, one was pink, then green with purple speckles and the last one was white. The bed was a full with a cream and white tree motif.

"Do you like it, Alexia?" Esme asked as she walked into the room and stood next to Alice.

"I love it, Esme." I walked over to the bookcase that made up the headboard. I recognized the books that lined the shelves. "How did my books get here?"

"Nicolas sent them the same day you were attacked. He knew we would not turn him away when he called us. He wanted to make sure that you had something to help make the move easier." Esme explained.

The wall that faced the backyard was made of glass from floor to ceiling. The curtains matched the comforter on the bed. At the end of the room, a pair of French doors led to a balcony outside. A cream suede chaise was in the corner.

Alice stood by a frosted glass door. "Here's the bathroom. It's been stocked, so you shouldn't need anything for a while." Then she walked over to another door. "This is your closet." She opened the door and I looked in.

"Oh my god, Alice, this is huge." I breathed out as I walked into a closet that was half the size of my room.

Alice went through and pointed out where everything was. "Do you need help getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I think my body's had enough for one day." I said as we walked back in to bedroom.

Esme had pulled the curtains and left. I walked over to the dresser and found my shorts and a black cami. Alice carefully helped me bath and change into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and Alice said good night.

A few minutes later, a knock came. "Come in." I answered.

Nicolas came in, followed by Carlisle who had a glass of water. Carlisle sat down on the bed next to me. I painfully sat up.

He held out his hand and gave me a small white pill. "It's naproxen. It will help with pain and swelling. It'll make you sleepy so you can rest."

I took the medication and drank the water. I handed the glass back to Carlisle. Nicolas bent over and kissed my forehead. I knew he was leaving. "I'm going to miss you, Nicolas."

He gave me a hug. "I will miss you too. I love you so much, Alexia. I will take care of Dominic as quickly as I can."

"I know you will and I love you too." I said a tear slid down my cheek. He gave me one last hug and kiss before he said good-bye. I looked at Carlisle. "I know he is doing this because he loves me and wants to keep me safe, but that doesn't make it any easier."

He stroked my cheek. "No, it doesn't, but he was hoping that you would understand why he was doing what he was doing."

I smiled and kissed Carlisle's cheek. "Thanks Carlisle."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now, let's get a look at your back." he commented as he stood and moved so he could look at my back. I heard him take a deep breath. "Alexia, where did these four scars come from?"

I knew the four lines that ran from my left shoulder to my right hip had shocked him. "It was from Dominic's first attack. He tried to grab a hold of me and his fingers dug into my back." I heard a low growl come from the door. I looked up to see Edward watching us.

"Nicolas should not have waited so long," Carlisle commented. "It looks like your neck and shoulder blades are bruised down to the bone."

I turned my head to the side. "How can you tell?"

He sat back down on the bed. "When the blood vessels in the skin become damaged, blood seeps into the tissue and a bruise or contusion results. Some bruises appear immediately, others take time to show. From what Nicolas told me, yours were just starting to show which tells me that the bruising is deep." He stood back up and ran his fingers over the bruising. "The worst of the bruising is on your neck and shoulder where Dominic had a hold of you."

"I was luck that my ribcage didn't shatter. I know that I was starting to suffocate."

"Did he have his whole weight on you?" Carlisle said with concern as his eyes swept quickly over me.

"I think so. It felt like it anyway." I said. I sighed as I let my head fall forward.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded as I pointed to Edward.

"Alexia, I've never seen a human have a reaction to our kind's gifts." Carlisle commented as that same queer expression came over his face.

"Nicolas told me that once."

"Did you know when Nicolas would use his gift around you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it would feel like a warm blanket would wrap around me, but I never understood exactly what Nicolas could do."

"Nicolas's gift creates an illusion. It masks someone or an object so they appear to be invisible. You are still there, but they can't see you." Carlisle explained. "What about Dominic, did he have a gift?"

"I don't know. I think Nicolas said something about him being a tracker, but I cannot remember. I only knew when he was around. It felt like someone drew an ice cube down my back."

"That is amazing."

I felt my medicine begin to work. "I think my medicine is kicking in."

Carlisle hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry you have been through so much pain, Alexia." He walked over to the door and shut off the light. "I love you, daughter."

"I love you too, Carlisle." I yawned.

He chuckled softly. "Good night."

"Good night." I murmured. _Maybe I do have a place here._


	3. Getting to Know

Sleep came went even with the medication that Carlisle gave me. Nightmares woke me up to find myself safe in the cool arms of my uncle. Finally, around five in the morning, I fell to sleep. I do not know how long I slept, but it must have been a while. Slowly, voices registered in my ears. It was Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

"Where is the other scars, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I don't think she intended for me to see it. She was really uncomfortable when I asked her about it," Alice said softly then she paused. "She is awake."

The three turned to see me watching them through sleepy eyes. I looked at the clock, 2:47 pm. "I thought Nicolas was kidding when he told me that there's no privacy here."

Edward cringed while Carlisle and Alice looked very sheepish. I sat up but made the mistake of putting too much weight on my right arm. "Ow, bad idea," I hissed, grabbing my shoulder.

"I am going to go check on Jasper," Alice said as she flitted out of the room.

I watched her go. "What was that about?"

Carlisle stepped out and Edward sat down next to me. "You tore a few of you stitches," he explained as he lifted my hand from my shoulder.

I looked down at my hand to see two large smears of blood. "Great, I pulled my stitches out." Edward grabbed a damp washcloth from the bathroom and was back before I blinked. "How bad is it?"

Edward looked at my shoulder. "It looks like you pulled two stitches." He lifted my hand to clean it. "Alexia, may I see the scar on your right calf?"

Damn pixie, is it that hard to keep things to herself? I thought. Edward chuckled. He stood so I could pull back the covers. I turned my right leg to expose the double crescent scar on the back of my calf. Just then, Carlisle walked in. He sat down a small tray on the bedside table. He picked up a small syringe.

"This is to numb the area so it won't hurt when I redo the stitches," Carlisle explained as he injected the contents of the syringe around the two pulled stitches. He set it back down on the tray then knelt down to examine the scar. "How long did it take to heal?"

"It took three months," I replied.

"Why so long?" Edward asked as he passed his fingers over it. Then his eyes widen. "He nearly ripped the muscle from the bone."

Carlisle let a small growl slip from his throat. "Something like this should never have happened. Why did Nicolas wait so long?" He reached over, picking up a pair of small scissors, began to remove the torn stitches. After twenty minute, Carlisle finished with the last of the stitches. "There we go. Now it'll be numb for another hour so you should comfortable, but if it starts to hurt let me know."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you, Carlisle." He smiled and helped me stand up. I walked into my closet and closed the door slightly. I decide to wear something comfortable so I pulled out a dark green cami off a hang and put on a pair of jeans. I came out of my closet to find Carlisle gone and Edward standing out on the balcony. The creases on his forehead showed his anxiety and concern.

_Maybe this was not such a good idea. They did not know about this until Nicolas called,_ I thought. I saw Edward's head snap up and he opened the door. He looked at me and smiled. Then he took the brush from my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Go sit down and I will help you."

Therefore, I went over to the chaise, sat down and turned my back to him. "Thank you, uncle." Edward began to run the brush gently through my hair. There was another sensation besides that one, like someone running their fingers through my hair. "I am sorry I upset everyone."

Edward sighed. "We are not upset with you, Alexia. We are upset with Nicolas. He should have called us earlier." He stood up and walked over to the dresser. "And yes, this was a good idea. This is the safest place for you to be. We just don't understand why he waited so long." Putting down the brush, he picked up a tortoise shell color hair clip. "You want a French twist." I nodded.

When he was done, I turned around to face him. His eyebrows furrowed with distress as he counted on his fingers. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You can't tell."

"I haven't been around you enough. People I'm familiar with are easier to read than strangers."

Edward thought for a moment. "That is true. I was thinking that those two aren't the only marks that Dominic left on you."

"No, they aren't. I have three more." I shift and raised the right side of my shirt. Just under my ribs was another double crescent. I pulled my shirt down. "I have one by my left kidney. The other one is on my left thigh." I rubbed the spot about three inches below my hipbone.

Edward's face tightened and his eyes darken. "How long were you in the hospital?"

"I was in there for a week. Nicolas just about didn't get me there in time."

"How many times has he come after you?"

"Honestly, uncle, I lost count. Dominic never attacked in the same place or at the same time. They were very random. After the first time, Nicolas never left me alone," I explained.

"If you were never alone, how did Dominic get close to you?" Edward asked clearly bewildered.

I looked over his shoulder and watched the rain for a moment. _How do I explain this?_ I thought.

"Why don't you show me instead of trying to explain it?" Edward said.

I chuckled softly. "Sorry, I am just not use to that." He smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes remembering the worst of the attacks that gave me the scar on my thigh.

_It was the end of the school year and we were going to England for vacation in two weeks. I was so excited. Nicolas and I were coming back from my run. The morning was warm so I did not take a hoodie with me. We were almost to the garden when I suddenly felt like someone ran something cold down my back._

_Nicolas heard me gasp as I wrapped my arms around myself. "He is here, Nicolas," I said. Before we could take a step, Dominic had Nicolas on the ground and turned towards me. Stalking toward me, Dominic did not seem bothered by Nicolas. He did pause when Nicolas silently got up from the ground._

_I blinked several times as I watched Dominic come at me while … he walked toward Nicolas. What a minute, that is impossible. Dominic cannot be in two places in the same time. There was one way that was possible. The sun came out just then causing Dominic and Nicolas' skin to throw off glimmers, all accept the image that was attacking Nicolas. _

"_Nicolas, it's an illusion!" I yelled as I continued to back away from Dominic._

_Dominic looked back at Nicolas. Nicolas' eyes focused passed the image and landed on Dominic. He knew he was in trouble. He turned back to me. "He will never get over here in time, my dear."_

_As Nicolas lunged at Dominic, Dominic lunged at me. I hit the ground hard, my shoulder hitting the stone steps, dislocating it. I screamed in pain as Dominic's teeth dug into my thigh._

I had to stop there. I could not think about it anymore. Calm rolled over me. A light tickling sensation registered in my arms. _Jasper is here._ I turned my head to see Jasper standing in the doorway. He had a curious expression on his face. "What wrong, Jasper?" I asked as I looked back at my uncle, who had the same expression on his face. "What?"

"It should have taken more to calm you down." Jasper said astonished.

"How did you know Jasper was behind you?" Edward asked a glint of excitement in his eyes.

I hesitated. "I …I don't know." Edward raised an eyebrow at my answer but he did not press it.

"It would seem that Dominic can create illusions," Edward offered as he stood. He looked over at Jasper who simply nodded.

I got up and slipped on a pair of clogs that Alice had set out for me the night before. "Thank you Jasper." He nodded and stepped back so I could walk out of the room. I heard him a soft gasp after I passed him. I turned around to look at him. His eyes filled with compassion and empathy. "I have many scars, Jasper."

_________________________________________________________

We went downstairs. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee were talking about a shopping trip in the living room while Emmett was watching a football game. He turned his head as we walked in. Springing up, he lunged at me to give me a hug, but it scared me and I ducked behind Edward.

Emmett skidded to a stop. "What did I do?" Rosalie was behind him and smacked the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?" He said as he looked at her.

"You scared her, Em, duh," She said as looked past Edward's shoulder at me. "Besides, I doubt that little miss could handle one of your hugs right now."

I looked at Rosalie, mouthing a 'thank you'. She winked and went back over to the girls.

"Oh, right," he said as a looked of realization came over his face. He looked back at me. "I'm sorry, munchkin. I didn't me to scare you."

Edward turned so I could see Emmett. "He just looks all big and bad, but he's a real teddy bear," he commented as he nudged me forward.

"Hi, Emmett." I smiled.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead, can I have a small hug?" he asked with a smile, holding his fingers a fraction of an inch apart. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He gave me a gentle hug, which, from the laughs in the room, was not normal for Emmett. After a minute or so, he let go.

I looked at everyone. "Hi, guys." After the round of 'hi's' and 'how did you sleep's', my stomach let me know that I needed to eat. Esme poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Sweetheart would you like something to eat?" she asked warmly.

"Yeah, I'm starved," I said as I turned around only to get a gasp from everyone. _Shit, I really do not want to answer questions about those right now._

"Oh, god, Alexia …" Renesmee whispered. I did not turn around but heard both Edward and Bella reprimand her. Edward put his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the kitchen.

"I should have grabbed your hoodie," Edward said. "And you don't have to answer anything you don't want to, Alexia."

I looked at Esme who was nodding in agreement. "Do you have …?"

Esme smiled as she set down a large soup bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Chicken noodle soup and a piece of toasted French bread."

I looked over at Edward who was looking everywhere but at me. "So, am I going to get to speak for myself while I am here?"

Esme could not help the giggled that slipped out. "We should keep in mind that you're not use to so many gifted vampires being around."

I felt Edward kiss my head. I looked up at him. "I guess I'll just have to get use to it." I sat down and devoured my lunch. I knew I was eating too fast and that my stomach was going to kill me but I was hunger.

Esme walked to the door just as Alice was about to come bounding in. "Alice, why don't we give Edward sometime to get to know his niece before we start dividing up her time for her."

I heard Alice grumble as she turned around and left. "I'll have to remember to tell Esme thank you later."

Edward laughed. "Alice is very annoying sometimes, but she's my favorite sister." A strand of hair had fallen out of my clip so he tucked it behind my ear. "What were you're parents like?"

I swallowed the soup in my mouth and put my soup down. I thought for a moment. "Dad, Michael, looked a lot like you, only his complexion was slightly darker than mine. He always told me I had my mom's skin. He worked with Nicolas at CHaD, the Children's Hospital at Dartmouth. It's part of the Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center."

"Your father worked with children?"

"Yeah, he loved it. My mom, Bethany, worked in the oncology department. She would look after the children while they got their cancer treatments when their parents needed a break. I think I have a picture of them in my photo album." I ate a few more spoonfuls of soup. I pushed the bowl away and got up. I looked at Edward. "Where do I find a container?"

"Those are in the third cabinet on your left bottom shelf," he replied.

I found a container to put the left over soup. I put it in the refrigerator then sat back down by my uncle. "Do you remember your parents?"

Edward smiled. "When we change, our human memories fade unless we work to keep them. I remember a few things about them, but not many I'm afraid."

"I see, is it the same for all of you?"

"No, Alice, for example, didn't know when she was changed or who did it," Edward explained.

"That's sad … kind of," I said, not sure how to explain what I meant.

"You don't have to explain, love. Most vampires, when they change a human, have an attachment of one sort or another that solidifies the connection," Edward said as he gestured for me to follow him into the living room. I sat down in the big over stuffed chair while he sat on the ottoman.

"You know I could lie and say I understood what you just said, but that wouldn't do any good, would it?"

He laughed. "No, it wouldn't because I heard you trying to make the connections. Carlisle can explain it better than I can."

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, noticing that the house was extremely quiet.

"Remember what Esme told Alice?" Edward commented. I nodded. "They wanted to give us some time alone." He continued to ask about my family. "What was you mom, Bethany, like?"

"I never got the chance to know her." I said as I stared out the living room window.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked as he another strand behind my ear.

"She died from complications a few hours after I was born. Dad's Rh factor was positive and mom was Rh negative, so I was Rh positive."

"I am sorry, Alexia." he said as he brushed a tear from my cheek. "That must have been hard on your dad."

I nodded and looked out the window again. "He never remarried. I do not think he even went on a date with anyone. He raised me with Nicolas' help," I said sadly. "Both mom and dad were only children, so there was no immediately family to help." I rested my forehead on my knees, relaxing into the sensation of fingers running through my hair and sighed.

"Alexia, you know when there are gifted vampires around you, don't you?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded my head and set my chin on my knees. "Yes, just now, you were more focused on my thoughts because I didn't continue my thought."

"What does it feel like?"

"Um … the only way to … turned around," I said, so Edward turned so his back was to me. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair a couple of times then I stopped. "It easier to show you then it is to explain."

He turned back around and stared at me. "What about Jasper?"

I smiled. "Ah, his is the one I like the best. Stretch out your arms." He did so and I ran my finger over his arms as if I was tickling them. A wide smile spread across his lips.

"That is amazing," He commented. "And Nicolas?"

"It feels like a warm blanket being wrapped around me." I shifted in the chair as I realized that my shoulder and neck were getting soar. "God, I'll be glad when this heals up. I'm so tired of this shit."

Edward blinked twice. "Alexia, a lady should never use such language."

I laughed, but stopped short when it started to hurt. "Nicolas would say that to me. I usually do not swear unless I am reaching my limit with something. Although I think I reached that a while ago."

Edward and I talked for the rest of the afternoon. We talked about school, my friends, hobbies, where I got my violin, my horse and whether I had thought about college. He asked me more question about my dad. At one point, he had to call Carlisle because of my pain. Therefore, he went to Carlisle study and got a Toradol.

"Carlisle said you need to eat before you take this?" Edward said as he hung up with Carlisle.

"What is it?" I asked as I pulled out the rest of my soup. I put it in the microwave.

"It is Toradol." he replied as he poured a glass of milk and handed it to me.

I grabbed my soup and sat down. When I finished it, Edward gave me my medication. "Edward, when I mentioned the scar on my thigh, how did you know that I went to the hospital?"

He took the bowl and the glass, rinsing them out. "Bella hasn't always been like us. She was human and another of us decided it would be a good challenge to go after her."

"Who was he?"

"His name was James. He got her away from by telling her that he had her mother. She ended up being badly injured. A piece of glass got into her thigh, severing her femoral artery."

I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me. "I am sorry." I was about say something else when Edward's cell phone rang.

He answered it. "What's going on, Alice?" I listened to the one sided conversation. He waited for her to reply. "When will he be here?" Another pause from Edward, this time, was longer. "That won't happen with all of us here."

_This conversation can't be good_, I thought.

"When will you guys be back?" he asked Alice. She must have answered because he nodded and snapped his phone closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. My giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. "What is so amusing?"

"I guess old habits die hard. Dad would the same thing." I mused. Just then, my cell phone rang. _That is odd. Nicolas is the only one who has my number._

Edward nodded for me to answer it. I pulled it out to see a number I did not recognize. "Who is this?" For a moment, I was confused then it hit me. I looked at Edward. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I slide the phone open and took a breath. I know Edward could hear my heart speed up as he came around and put his hands on my shoulders being careful of my right one. "Hello."

"My lady Masen, how are you settling into your new home?" Dominic asked too sweetly.

"Dominic, how did you get …?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Come, my dear, I came get anything I need. By the way, how is your uncle by the way? Tell him that blue shirt looks very good on him."

My jaw dropped in shock as I looked at the shirt that Edward was wearing. I bolted from the kitchen and ran to the back door. I was about ready to open it when Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist and shook his. "Where the hell are you?"

"So eager to join me, my lady?" he crooned coldly.

"I'd kill myself first, Dominic." I replied unkindly.

"That would be such a shame. You would be an amazingly gifted vampire, Alexia."

"And I won't be yours." I hissed.

Dominic chortle. "Then let the games begin. Make no mistake, I have marked you fives times. The next time I get a hold of you, it'll be to change you or kill you." With that, the line went dead. Edward pulled me behind him as growl ripped from his throat.

I looked up and saw Dominic standing where the trees meet the backyard. "Oh my god, he is here." I breathed. Dominic crouched as if he was going to come at us. "Edward …" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice but I could not.


	4. Dominic's Visit

The family spent the rest of the day and night scouring the forest looking for a hint of Dominic's scent. Carlisle gave me a sedative so I would sleep. My body fought the medication and I was awake around 5 am.

I did not bother putting lounge pants on. I went downstairs in my cami and shorts. Rosalie was in the living room. She looked up as I came down the stairs.

"Alexia, why are you up?" She inquired.

"I can't sleep anymore." I replied as I wrapped one of the chenille throws around me.

Rosalie stood up. "Come on, little bit, let's get you something."

We walked into the kitchen. I watched Rosalie carefully, wondering what brought on such a dramatic change from the night I arrived. She fixed me a cup of Earl Grey and a bagel.

When she set them down in front of me, she looked confused. "Is something bothering you?"

"Um … I just was wondering why the change. The night I got here, you made it pretty clear you didn't want me here."

Rosalie looked down at the counter. When she looked up, her expression was contrite and sorry. "I am sorry about that, Alexia. I do not adjust to change well. If you do not believe me, ask Bella about it. Also, I didn't understand why you were here."

"Carlisle didn't explain it before hand?" I asked, completely floored by Rosalie's admission.

"No, he simple said that Nicolas needed our help and that you would be staying with us. He didn't tell us that you were Edward's niece."

I laughed. "I bet you guys were shocked when I walked into the living room that night."

"Oh, you have no idea. The only ones who were not were Edward and Alice. Then when you asked me if I was also so judgment, well, I didn't take that very well."

I smirked. "Huh, I never noticed."

Rosalie made a face. "Yeah right, after you were asleep, Carlisle and Esme pulled me aside and explained things to me. I am sorry for being rude, Alexia."

Rosalie told me her story about how Carlisle found her and changed her. I could not believe it at first; how anyone could do something like that to someone, they say they loved. We talked about cars, which surprised her. Rosalie was impressed with my automotive knowledge. I told her that Nicolas said a woman should be able to take care of her car as well as any man.

"Rosalie, so you've never come to terms with who you are now?" I asked as I watched her work on her BMW.

She looked up at me. "No, I don't think I have. I mean, I have accepted it, but that does not mean I like. If I was human now and given the choice, I wouldn't choose this."

I thought for a moment. "That maybe, but what's done is done. Carlisle truly thought he was helping you. You would not begrudge him that would you. Like it or not, you were meant to be here."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Hmm …" was all she said as she mulled over what I said. Then she smiled. "People underestimate you, don't they?"

"Yes, they do." I smiled back.

A couple of hours later, around 7 am, the family came back. Edward and Bella found us in the garage.

"Alexia, you should still be asleep," Bella said, as she gave me a gentle hug.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep much?"

"Touch, Alexia," Bella replied with a sigh.

Carlisle asked me to join him and Edward in his study, so I followed them. I had never been in Carlisle study. I was amazed to see the number of books. I raised an eyebrow at the examination table in the corner.

Edward followed my gaze. "Bella used it a lot when she was human."

"Was she accident prone?" I asked then noticed the look on their faces. "Um … I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

Both men laughed then Carlisle explained. "Unfortunately, she was, very much so."

Edward picked me up and sat me down on the table. "Carlisle needs to check your shoulders and neck. I will be back after while."

He went to let go of my hand but I tightened my hold, not that it matter. "Where are you going?"

Edward came back and kissed my forehead. "Rosalie and I are making a trip to Seattle. Christmas is in fifteen days."

I nodded and let go. He was about to open the door when something occurred to me. "You didn't find a scent, did you?"

Both Carlisle and Edward looked at me. "How did you know that, Alexia?" Edward asked, his eyes becoming concerned.

"If it had been Dominic himself, you would have found a trail, but you didn't. That tells me that what we saw yesterday was an illusion."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "That would explain the lack of a scent trail." Then he turned to me. "Alexia, do you understand how the illusion works?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure Nicolas knew how it worked." Edward nodded to Carlisle and then left. "I'm sorry I can't be more help, Carlisle."

He smiled. "Its okay, Alexia, May I see your shoulder?"

I pulled the throw from around me. I relaxed since I was use to having a doctor around all the time. I occasionally tensed when he touched a tender area then relaxed when he moved on. He walked around the table so he could look at my back.

"A few of your bruises are starting to heal. I think the bite will be healed before the bruises on that shoulder will be."

"That doesn't surprise me." I mumbled then quickly wiped my eyes.

Carlisle came back around, putting his hand under my chin; he lifted my head so he could look at me. "None of this is your fault, Alexia. Dominic made the choice to come after you."

"In a way it is. There's obviously something about me that he wants, so is that not my fault."

He took my face in both his hands. His deep golden eyes met my green. "I know there's something different about you. I have been around long to notice things like that. Our gifts are not our choosing. Do not ever blame yourself for that. It's Dominic who chooses his own course, him alone." He kissed my forehead. "You can be sure, Alexia, every one of us will fight to protect you. There will be a reckoning."

Carlisle examined my other scars. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. I was afraid that if Nicolas ever came around that Carlisle would bury him where no one would find him. After we were finished, Alice came to get me. I looked at Carlisle who nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________

From Dominic's illusion to a few days before Christmas, it became calm to the point it put everyone on edge. Alice was getting frustrated as her visions of Dominic and his plans kept changing.

About four days before Christmas, I woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at the clock. I was 12:38 am. I looked at the French doors and froze. They were ajar slightly. Sheer panic ran through me. I knew that there was no way I would have opened that door, not in December. I slowly looked around the room to see if anything was out of place. A slight breeze ruffled the orchids on the coffee table. _Edward, where are you_, I thought.

Before I could move, the bedroom door and balcony door opened simultaneously. Edward jerked me out of my bed into his arms as Emmett and Jasper flew into the room. Dominic's fingers ripped through the bedding and mattress seconds after Edward had a hold of me. The door slammed behind us as soon as we were out of the room.

Edward sank to floor, cradling me to his chest. "Shh, you're safe, Alexia."

Everything sounded muffled and distant even though Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie were five feet from me.

A crash came from my room as the sound of books falling to the floor followed. The door opened as Dominic tried to leave the room. His eyes locked on me. They were coal black as he crouched to lunge at Edward and me.

Carlisle was immediately crouched in front of us as Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Renesmee formed a wall of bodies behind us.

"You will either die here or in that room, your choice." Carlisle snarled.

I heard Jasper. "Emmett, stop him!"

Emmett suddenly appeared behind Dominic and threw him across the room. The door closed again.

_This is not happening again. No, do not let this happen again, not again, please!_ My mind screamed.

"Edward, you have to calm her down." Carlisle ordered as he heard my heart rate spike dangerously high. "Her heart rate is too high."

I felt Edward's breathe by my ear. "Alexia, listen to me, we won't let anything happen to you. You have to calm down."

I was too panicked with too much adrenaline running through my system, too many gifts working at once. Edward was too focused on my mind, Alice was looking too hard at the outcome and Jasper was trying too heard to calm me down. I saw Alice's eyes went blank then she snapped out of it.

"Edward, let Alexia go!" she said quickly. "It's too much for her."

It was too much. "Let me go!" I screamed with a sob. I found myself free. I scrambled away as Emmett and Jasper came crashing through the door, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

I looked at Edward, Alice and Jasper. All three looked like they were in pain. Emmett had a nasty bite in his arm. Jasper was holding his chest as if he was having a heart attack while Alice and Edward had their heads in grips that would have crushed a human's skull. Carlisle was restraining Edward while Esme was handling Alice, so they would not hurt themselves.

"Bella, you need to shield Alexia." Edward gasped, as his pain seemed to increase.

I watched Bella close her eyes. Immediately, Alice, Edward and Jasper relaxed. I slowly began to back away, afraid of what their reactions would be. This had only happened one other time; Nicolas almost did not get out of the room fast enough.

I slowly kept backing away from them until I felt a cool hand on my neck. A strong wave of calm rolled over me. For a moment, I thought Carlisle had given me a shot of sedative, but he was by Edward, staring at me.

Jasper had knelt behind me. He wrapped his arms around me as I broke down in sobs. He gently rocked me as if I was a little child. "Shh, it's over. He's gone." He kept repeating it until I had exhausted myself crying.

"I so sorry," I as Alice handed me some tissues. "I didn't mean to do that." I looked up to see Carlisle, Edward and Jasper gone. "Where did they go?"

Alice looked at me. "They went after Dominic. They will not find him and will be back in three hours.

I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. He hissed as Rosalie wiped the remaining venom from his bite wounds. "Rosalie …"

She looked at me. "Alexia, this isn't your fault, so don't even think of apologizing." She went back to examining Emmett.

"Emmett, are you alright?" I asked, feeling guilty about bring this into Carlisle house.

"Oh, don't worry about me, munchkin." he smiled. "I'm just glad we got up here in time. That ass put up quite a fight," Emmett commented as he stood up.

"Dominic was biding his time. He just needed an opportunity. When he saw it, he made his choice," Alice explained.

"Alexia, do you know how old Dominic is?" Esme asked as she helped me down the stairs.

I stopped and looked at her. _Did Nicolas not tell them everything?_ "Esme, didn't Nicolas tell you?" I could tell from her expression what the answer would be. "Dominic is nearly two hundred years older than Nicolas."

Esme looked over her shoulder at Rosalie. We continued down stairs as everyone else began to clean up my room. Alice called down to us.

"Esme, catch her."

Just as Alice finished speaking, everything began to dance around and spin. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and my knees buckle. The last thing I remembered was Esme's arms wrapping around me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as light began to register. The room smelled different. I slowly opened my eyes. _Yeah, I am not in my room. The room was in rich creams and warm dark wood. The bed I was in was a sleigh styled with ivory jacquard bedding. The curtains were pulled back to reveal ivory sheers that gave the room a warm glow. A knock drew my attention to the door._

"_Come in."_

_Carlisle and Esme stepped into the room. Esme had a bed tray with a bagel and tea. _

_She set the tray down on the chest at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Esme said as she tucked a strand hair behind my ear._

"_I'm not really sure," I replied as I rubbed my arms._

_Carlisle went to check my pulse but as soon as his finger touched my wrist, I jerked away. "It's okay, Alexia. You are going to be hypersensitive for little while."_

_The door opened as Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward came into the room. The sensations I was feeling intensified. Pulling my knees to my chest, I laid my forehead against them. My hands went to my hair, pulling it slightly. "Please, don't focus so hard," I whimpered._

_Someone climbed onto the bed and gently took my hands from my hair. "They're just worried about you." It was Bella. She closed her eyes then opened them. Immediately, the protests began._

"_Bella, why did you …" Edward began, a confused expression on his face that Jasper and Alice mirrored._

_I looked up at Carlisle. He nodded and turned to everyone. "I think it would be best if you all gave Alexia, some space today. There's obviously some residual from last night." Everyone nodded and started to leave. Carlisle caught Edward's arm. "I talked to Eleazar. He explained what happened last night. He said that Alexia would be hypersensitive to you all for the next day or so. You need to stay."_

"_Why is Bella shielding her?"_

"_Alexia's nervous system needs time to come back down to a normal level." Carlisle explained as he turned back to Esme, Bella and I._

"_Who's Eleazar?" I asked._

"_Eleazar is a friend of ours from Alaska. He and his family are like us. They live near Denali." Esme explained as she pulled my hair back and put it into a clip._

"_He used to be with the Volturi," Carlisle continued. "Did Nicolas tell you about them?" I nodded. He smiled. "Eleazar is gifted with the ability to sense the gifts in our kind. He can sense latent gifts in humans, but he'll admit that it's harder with humans."_

_I began to relax as the sensations lessened a little. "I'm sorry about last night."_

_Esme gasped at my apology. "Alexia, why in the world would you think you needed to apologize?"_

_I looked down at my hand. "I hurt Alice, Jasper and Edward." Then I looked at Bella. "I'm surprised you weren't on the floor with them." Edward moved to put his arms around me but stopped, his expression pained. I felt horrible, guilty and sick. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just can't stand to have anyone touch me."_

"_I understand and there's nothing to be sorry about." Then Edward turned to Carlisle. "What exactly happened last night? What did Eleazar say?"_

"_He said that he's only heard of one other that had the gift that he believes Alexia has." Carlisle looked at me. "This isn't the first time this has happened, is it Alexia?"_

_I shook my head. "No, it's only happened once before. Nicolas could not be around me for three days."_

_Carlisle nodded. "Eleazar seems to think that you amplify the gifts in those around you."_

_I was confused. "Then why did it seem like it was hurting them?"_

_Carlisle looked at Edward as they had a silent conversation. Edward nodded and answered. "The best way to explain it is with a pressure cooker. If the pressure isn't released somehow, then it will explode."_

"_The adrenaline in your system caused you to become hypersensitive to Alice, Jasper and myself. It was too much for your human body, so your mind …dumped … for lack of a better word, the excess," Edward explained. "We got the excess."_

"_I know you did." I mumbled quietly._

_Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that?"_

_I looked at him. "I heard you in my head." _


	5. Memories and Christmas Trees

Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward looked ate me for several minutes. I began to fidget, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I started to get out of the bed when Edward reached for my arm. As soon as his skin touched mine, I gasped for my next breath and collapsed to the floor.

Carlisle knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my back. He looked up at Edward. "You can't touch her," He sighed heavily.

"I …" was all I heard from Edward as left the room. Carlisle told Bella to go after him.

I felt sick. My uncle was only trying to help me and he could not even touch me. The tears began to slide down my cheeks. "Why did he pick me?" I cried as Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Why didn't Nicolas tell you everything?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," she replied as she rocked me back and forth. "Alexia, what was Edward thinking when you heard him?"

I pulled back and looked at her. "He was thinking about Bella when she got attack by James. He kept telling me that everything was going to be okay; that he would die before he let Dominic touch me again."

Esme smiled then ran her fingers over my cheek. "Your uncle loves you very much. He looks at you like he does Renesmee, like you're his biological daughter."

I nodded. "Edward reminds me a lot of my dad. They are very much alike."

That evening, I went upstairs to change clothes. Edward asked if I mined if he went with me. I told him I wanted him too. While I could not stand to anyone touch me, being around my uncle seemed to help. I would let him know if he was concentrating too hard and he would focus on something else.

He opened the door to my room and I stood there with my mouth open. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it. I carefully walked into the room. One of the floor to ceiling windows, which Dominic exited out of, had plywood over it. I looked over at my bookcase. It was destroyed. I knelt down and picked some of the books.

Edward knelt down next me and picked up one book. He looked at it carefully. "This is a first edition of Edgar Allan Poe."

"Most of these were first editions," I said softly as I leafed though a shredded Tennyson. "I'll never be able to replace these." I looked over at my desk were I had my violin stand. The desk and violin were in splinters. "My violin …" I breathed out as I picked up some of the pieces.

"I am sorry, Alexia," Edward offered sadly. "We will try to replace everything."

"I can't replace this," I mumbled.

"I will find you another one," he replied standing as close as he could without touching me. "I promise."

"You don't understand, uncle," I explained. "This can't be replaced." Edward looked at me confused. I shook my head. "Do you not recognize it?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Alexia, what's wrong, love?"

"The violin belonged to your brother, Thomas. It's been past down." I handed him a piece of the back, the piece where the owner's name and the date was engraved, Thomas William Masen December 27, 1915.

He took it from me. Running his fingers over it, his lips formed a sad smile of sorts. "I had forgotten it." Then he looked up at me. "It's been past down all this time?"

I nodded. "I've taken very good care of it."

"Do you know who made it?"

"Nicolas had it appraised a few years ago. It is a Paul Blanchard from France. The appraiser said the date on the inside had No. 8-1901."

"Alexia, I'll try to make it right," Edward commented. He looked at me. "Would you mind staying with Bella and me until we can get this mess cleaned up?"

"I'd like that." I said as we walked out of the room.

* * *

Carlisle assured me that my room would be ready a few days after Christmas. Some of my clothes and bathroom items were moved to the cottage. Renesmee and I shared a room, which I was excited. We had discovered that we like many of the same things. I loved the cottage. Bella and I spent a lot of time talking about my life, my parents and family history. Edward sat and listened at tentatively to hear some of the stories that he vaguely remembered.

About two days before Christmas, another winter rain had moved in. Everyone decided to go on a short hunting trip. Edward said he would stay home with me. I could not sleep so I went out into the living room. I pulled a book off the shelves and snuggled down on the couch in a heavy chenille throw. The hall light came on. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I turned my head in the direction I knew he would be.

"I know, I'm supposed to be in bed." I said quietly, even though I knew everyone else was out hunting.

He came over with a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to me. "Yes, you should be." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "When Bella first moved here, it took her a while to get use to sound of the rain." He watched me for a few minutes. "You're not use to everything yet are you?"

"No, I'm use to it being Nicolas and I. Sometimes, Nicolas had a friend over, not a house full."

"Who was Nicolas' friend?" Edward asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"His name was Caden."

Edward bent over and gently picked me up, turned and sat down. "How did Caden know Nicolas?"

"Nicolas changed him," I explained. "Nicolas was two hundred years old at the time. He found him in an asylum, like the one Alice was in." I felt Edward stiffen. "Caden didn't have anything wrong with him."

"Why was he there then?"

"Nicolas said that Caden seemed to be able to put his thoughts into a person's head. I guess his family thought Caden was ill so they had him committed."

"So Nicolas took him out of the asylum." Edward questioned.

"Yes, Nicolas said that Caden was difficult when he woke up, but he didn't elaborate on why."

Edward nodded. "It's very hard sometimes after one is changed. Your sense are a thousand times more sensitive, so it very distracting."

"Caden is a good man," I offered.

"Has he ever tried to hurt you?"

"No, he treats me a lot like you did Bella when she was human, save the leaving part. He's very protective." I rested my head on his shoulder, as I remembered my dad holding me like this when it would storm. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. His cool hand came up and wiped it away.

"I miss dad. I have a hard time occasionally, trying to remember what he was like," I said. Edward tightened his arms around me and began to hum a melody I had heard him play earlier in the day. It was soft and subtle but with a strong undercurrent. "You were playing that earlier today."

He chuckled. The sound made me smile. "Yes, I was. It is a lullaby for you. I started writing it after you got here. I know you miss him. Sometimes, you've called for him in your sleep." He smiled down at me. A sharp crackle of lightning caused me to jump. "Hmm, that's interesting."

I frowned. "What?" I replied.

"There is so much strength in you. You've been around our kind since you were born, but a thunderstorm causes you fear," he said as he studied my face.

"I don't know why. It just does." I commented. _Although a storm is not the only thing, I fear._

He kissed my forehead. "I know, my girl. Dominic no knows how strong we are, so he'll bide his time and wait," He said softly then he stiffened as he saw the thought that had ran through my mind. "That is _**not**_ up for discussion."

I had begun to fall asleep. "I'm sorry, uncle." I mumbled.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, everyone was up early, like six o'clock in the morning early. Renesmee and I came out of our room. I was wearing a heavy black sweater with jeans. We walked into the kitchen where Edward was making us breakfast. He set plates of eggs and bacon down for me and a travel mug down for Renesmee.

I knew I was not feeling that great the night before, but I did not tell any of them. I simple managed not to eat dinner. Mind you, my uncle is an excellent cook for not having done it for a while, but this did not smell appetizing to me. I forced down about half of it then pushed the plate away. Edward eyed me suspiciously but said nothing.

Everyone arrived about fifteen minutes later at the cottage. I looked at Carlisle. "Why am I up this early again?"

"It's a tradition for us to go looking for a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve." Carlisle explained.

My shoulder twitched. I went to scratch it, but Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. The coolness sank through the thick sweater. "Thank you."

He helped me with my coat. I put on my gloves, scarf and hat. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit." I replied.

Carlisle looked up. "Your nerves should be healed up in a few more days and it'll stop."

I watched Alice throw a backpack over her shoulders. She smiled. "You'll be hungry at six-thirty."

"I love you, Alice." I laughed.

"I know." she replied as we made our way out to the back yard.

I jumped back up on Edward's back. He turned his head. "Alexia, it's important to let me know if you need stop and warm up," I nodded and he continued. "Put your hand on my chest if you need me to stop."

With that, we were off. I loved it but the cold made almost unbearable. After fifteen minutes, I slipped my hand down to Edward's chest and everyone stopped. I slid down, turned and vomited as Edward held me around the waist. Carlisle handed me a bottle of water to swish my mouth out. Alice came over with some hand warmers, hot tea and a peanut and jelly sandwich.

"You should have eaten dinner last night," she chided. "Next time, tell Edward when you don't feel well. He might not have made you eggs and bacon for breakfast."

Edward looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't eat dinner and weren't feeling well last night."

I ducked my head. "No, I didn't. Please don't go all Doctor Seuss on me." I looked over at Carlisle who was looking at me with that doctor's look of 'why did you wait so long to come in.' "I'm fine."

"He might not turn into Doctor Seuss, but I will, Alexia. You should have said something." Carlisle stated firmly.

I finished my sandwich and tea. I looked around and had no idea where we were. _Where are we?_

"The Olympic National Forest, south of Crescent." Edward said as we walked over to a group of spruces.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked. _We are two hours from Forks._ "We only ran for fifteen minutes."

"Yes, it'll take longer to get back home."

I was about to step around a tree when Edward grabbed my arm. He took a deep breath and quickly located the source of the scent. "Alexia, do not move, but look where I show you." He pointed towards a tall Sitka pine about forty feet in front of us. I followed his line of sight. About halfway up the tree, lounging on a branch watching us or should I say watching me was large mountain lion.

"Oh my god," I mumbled as I suddenly felt the need to hide behind my uncle. Edward slipped in front of me. "I've never seen one that big."

Jasper immediately joined us. "It won't bother us. There's too many of us here." He slipped my digital camera into my hand. "Alice saw that you would need it."

I took three pictures of the cat before it jumped down and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Would you like see things from a different angle?" Edward asked.

I smiled as he pulled me up on his back and jumped up into the tree that the mountain lion had occupied. He stopped when we reached the top. I could not believe the view. You could see the mountains peeking out of the cloudbank. I took several pictures. After a while, Bella came up to join us.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is." I said. I remembered the place Nicolas and I would go to during the summer. "Nicolas had an estate in Norfolk in England. It was very large."

"You spent the summer in England?" Edward asked.

I nodded then closed my eyes and let my mind wonder there. After a few minutes, I thought about my favorite place on the estate. Trees grew up among the ruins of an abbey that use to be on the property. Unfortunately, Dominic had cut our last visit short. I opened my eyes to my uncle staring at me.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"You remember that scar on my right calf?" I asked. Edward nodded. "That's what happened."

"What scar, Alexia?" Bella asked, confused.

I pulled up the right leg of my jeans to reveal a silvery scar on my calf. "This one, it happened near the abbey."

"Alexia …," Bella said quietly as she brushed his fingers over a double crescent on my calf.

I pulled away, pulled the leg back down and absentmindedly scratched it. "Dominic nearly ripped the muscle from the bone. It took three months for it to heal."

Bella put her arms around me. "Dominic doesn't give you much recoup time, does he?"

Carlisle called to us, so we made our way down the tree. They had found a Douglas fir. It was about nine feet tall and full. I watched in amazement as Emmett skillfully snapped the tree off in the right place. Emmett and Jasper started back to the house with the tree. Everyone else went back as well.

I stayed with Edward, Bella and Renesmee. We stopped so I could take pictures. It did not take Edward long to figure out that one of my hobbies was photograph. It took us about thirty minutes to get home.

After we got back home, Bella had me go back to bed for a while. "Why don't you go sleep for a while and we'll go over to the house after you get up."

I nodded. I slept for about two hours then got up. I needed to practice, but that was not going to happen. That violin was one of the few things I had left that connected me with my family. Now, it was gone. A light knock brought me back to reality.

"Come in."

Edward stepped into the room holding a rectangular case. "Did I wake you up?"

"You knew I was awake, but thanks for asking." I smiled. I eyes the case nestled in his arm. "What's that?"

He sat down on the bed and handed it to me. "Why don't you open it and find out."

I unzipped the case and opened it. Tears immediately welled up in my eyes. "How did you do this?" I squealed as I took the new violin from the case.

"It's an early birthday present. Besides, Esme wanted you to play with me tomorrow night at the family Christmas party." Edward smiled broadly, happy that he had made the right choice when he picked it out. "It's a 4/4 MAESTRO VASILE GLIGA Inlaid Double Purfling Bird's Eye Maple One Piece Back Violin Outfit. The bow is made of rosewood."

"It's gorgeous. The purfling is excellent," I commented as I turned it over. "You had it engraved." On the back was a pyrograph of my family tree and below it, was engraved, Alexia Brianna Masen December 24, 2013. On one side of the scroll was a carved Cullen crest while the other had a carved Masen Crest.

"I didn't see any reason to break tradition," He replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

I wiped my eyes. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. I love you with as much love as Renesmee or Bella."

I picked up the bow and checked it. It was rosined already. I plucked the strings to find them already tuned. I looked at my uncle and he simple smiled. Pulling the bow across the string, a smile formed on my lips. The sound was delicious and rich. Edward handed me a stack of sheet music. I giggled as I took it from him.

"I've never used sheet music. I learn by ear." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'll prove it." I began to play the lullaby that he created for me then the one he wrote for Bella. Renesmee and Bella stood in the doorway.

"Wow, you're as good as dad," Renesmee grinned.

"The musical thing definitely runs in the family." Bella commented. "Esme called asking if we were going to be over soon. Alice is eager to start decorating the tree."

I put the violin away while everyone got ready to leave. Edward held my coat as I put it on. We headed over to the house.


	6. Family Christmas

The tree looked gorgeous after we finished with it. The warm white lights gave the room a soft glow. Many of the ornaments were antique, collected over the past few hundred years. Red, green, gold and crystal cast off their colors. For once, in a year, I felt safe. I felt like I found a place to belong.

Carlisle looked at me. "Would like to put the star on, Alexia?"

I looked up at the top of the tree. "Um …"

"Let me help you," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around me and jumped up. I quickly put the star on as Edward let me go. I fell into a soft blanket that was draped over Carlisle's arms. It helped, but I knew I was probably going to feel it in the morning.

"Alexia, you really amaze me," Rosalie said. "You didn't even flinch when Edward let go of you."

I smiled. "I knew I was safe."

About nine-thirty that night, a knock came from the front door. Alice squealed and jumped up and down. "They're here."

I looked at everyone. "Who is here?"

Esme wrapped her arm around me. "Do you remember the Denali's, our friends from Alaska?" I nodded. "Well, they came down to celebrate Christmas with us."

"Not all of them came." Carlisle replied as he headed for the door.

I heard Carlisle greet our guests. "Hello Eleazar, Carmen."

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle. It has been a long six years." a male voice happily reciprocated.

"Eleazar and Carmen came. Tanya and Kate stayed in Alaska." Edward said.

Suddenly, I felt like someone had press his or her hand on my chest. I gasped quietly.

Jasper touched my shoulder. "Alexia, are you alright."

I nodded. "Yeah, that just felt weird."

"What did you feel?" he asked.

"It felt like someone pressed their hand against my chest."

We looked up to see Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen come into the living room. Edward held out his hand for me to stand by him, Bella and Renesmee. I quickly joined them.

"How is Alexia doing?" Carmen asked in an accented voice. Eleazar's eyes found me and I slipped behind Edward.

Carlisle looked over at us. "The young woman standing behind her uncle is Alexia."

"Hello, child," Carmen greeted. "We were concerned about you when Carlisle called us."

Edward turned and put his arm around me. "Eleazar, I know you wanting to find exactly how Alexia's gift works, but you're making her uncomfortable."

Eleazar smiled broadly. "I am sorry child. It is rare for a latent gift to show itself in a human. Bella is one of the few." I stepped up and stood next to my uncle. Eleazar and Carmen grew wide-eyed as they took in my appearance. "A beautiful softer version of her uncle indeed, Esme," Carmen said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, call me Carmen," she offered. "How are you feeling?"

"I am better than I was a few days ago. It was hard to be around anyone."

Eleazar slowly approached me and held his hand out to me. "Alexia, when we came in, you felt something, did you? Will you please put your hand above mine, but don't touch it." I looked at Edward, who nodded, so I did as Eleazar asked.

Eleazar never took his eyes off me. "Now, I want you to concentrate on the feeling you had." I closed my eyes and focused. I immediately felt a cold breeze under my hand.

I opened my eyes to see Eleazar on his knees. "I …" Edward and Bella had their arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," Edward whispered in my ear. "He expected something like this. He needed to seem how strong it was."

Eleazar looked up, shock and surprise written across his face. "_Mi Dios, _child." Carmen was kneeling by him. He nodded that he was okay and stood up. "Edward, your niece is beyond belief. Bella's gift was strong when she was human but this … this is different. No wonder Dominic wants her so badly."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle inquired.

Carlisle and Esme sat down on the loveseat, Rosalie and Emmett sat in one of the over stuffed chairs. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and I sat down on the couch while Eleazar and Carmen sat on the other couch.

"Alexia, when this happened last time, were you under the same kind of stress as you were a few days ago?" Eleazar questioned carefully.

"Yes," I replied. "Dominic put me in the hospital that time."

He nodded. "This is what is happening," Eleazar began. "Now, Carlisle, you said that Edward stayed close to Alexia the day after this most recent attack?" Carlisle nodded. "Alexia, are you hypersensitive afterwards?" I nodded. Eleazar continued. "Did anything unusual happen during the attack?"

"The whole thing was unusual, Eleazar," Emmett commented.

He chuckled. "I understand that. What I mean is did Alexia do anything that she should not have been able to do."

"She heard Edward's thoughts." Esme answered.

"This is very interesting," Eleazar smiled. "It is amazing that you and your niece are so connected," he added. "There has only been one that I have come across with the gifts …"

"Gifts, you mean there more that one?" Carlisle questioned.

"Carlisle, I am certain. You see, one of Alexia's gifts is amplification. Have any of you noticed how much sharper your own gifts are since she's been with you." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Renesmee. "Another, is she can sense the gifts in others." Eleazar looked at me. "Alexia?"

"I felt like someone had pressed their hand to my chest when you came in," I replied.

"I see, no wonder you were hiding behind your uncle. You have a different reaction to each of your family members." I nodded and he continued. "Alexia's other gift is similar to Edward's but it's only made itself know when she is under a tremendous amount of stress."

Rosalie was the one to correct him. "Eleazar, Alexia can read someone too the point of shocking even Edward."

"Is this true, Edward?" Carmen asked.

Edward nodded. "Alexia has surprised on several occasions since she came here."

"Alexia, you are truly amazing. If you were ever changed, you could possibly be one of the most powerful vampires our world has seen."

We talked for another hour or so. I got up quietly and into the kitchen.Edward followed me. I splashed some cold water on my face. He handed me a towel. _Thank you, uncle. I am sorry; I cannot take much more of that._

Edward hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I know Eleazar is excited. It is a rare thing for latent gifts to show unless they are very strong and yours are stronger than Bella's."

I laughed lightly then a yawn escaped my lips. I looked at the clock, 11:57 pm. "No wonder I'm so tired."

"I think you're sleeping in Carlisle and Esme's room tonight." Edward said as Esme came into the kitchen to join us.

"Did I hear my little girl yawn?" she asked as she cradled my face in her hand. I nodded. "Hmm, let's get you to bed then. You've got a big day tomorrow."

_________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I looked over at my clock. _8:24 am/ Dec 25._ I smiled. It was my sixteenth birthday and Christmas. I slowly got up and walked over the curtains that lined the windows. Pulling back the curtains, sunshine cascaded in as a blanket of sparkling white covered the world. I pulled my mahogany hair into a messy bun and tucked my feet into my slippers. I slipped on a pair lounge pants that were on the chair then open the door of Carlisle and Esme's room.

Rosalie was coming down the stairs as I met her at the stairs. "Happy birthday, Alexia."

I smiled, still half asleep. "Thanks, Rosalie."

Rosalie and I walked into the living room. Scents of French toast and bacon wafted through the living room from the kitchen. In the kitchen were Esme, Jasper, Eleazar and Carmen.

Jasper was standing by a stool that he had pulled out for me. "Happy birthday, munchkin," he said as he hugged me.

"Thank you, Jas," I replied as I sat down.

"Did you sleep well, child?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you, Carmen."

Esme had outdone herself. The counter was covered with a platter of French toast and bacon, a bowl of fresh strawberries with a small bowl of powdered sugar and a small pitcher of cream and orange juice. She set down a cup of Earl Grey tea with sugar and milk in front of me.

"Esme, I'm never going to be able to eat all of this," I said as I took a couple of pieces of French toast, bacon and a bowl full of strawberries. I pour the cream over them then the powdered sugar.

She smiled and came around the counter. "That's okay, sweetheart. It's your birthday and we wanted it to be special."

"Ah, so not only have we come for Christmas, but on a special day as well," Eleazar commented warmly. "Carlisle did not mention that Christmas was your birthday, a blessed day indeed. How old are you today child?"

"I'm sixteen today," I answered. I noticed that a majority of my family was missing. "Where is everyone at?"

"Oh, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Edward are doing some last minute shopping and Carlisle got called into the hospital." Rosalie said with a smile.

After about twenty minutes, I looked at Esme. "I can't eat anymore. There's no way," I offered to help clean up but they insisted they could do it, so I went into the living room. Carmen and Eleazar came into the living room with me.

They asked me about Nicolas whom they knew and about Dominic then how I was settling into my life with my new family. Carmen was glad that I had somewhere to hide.

"It is strange that Nicolas has left so many details out," Eleazar stated. "Dominic is not someone to be trifled with."

"How do you know him?" I asked, curious as to how they knew Dominic.

"We have run into to him from time to time. Dominic is a tracker of sorts. He hunts gifts. That is why he could still find you even when Nicolas would hide you."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" I mused.

"When did he start hunting you?"

"A year ago," I replied. It was not a pleasant experience the first time Dominic approached me. "I had been out riding and was rubbing down my horse, when he showed up in the stables."

"Was there anyone around besides you?" Carmen asked.

"No, I was there alone. A friend of Nicolas' was staying with me. Nicolas was in Chicago at a seminar," I answered.

"Alexia, I want to ask you something, but you do not have to answer if you don't want to," Eleazar said. I nodded for him to continue. "How many scars has Dominic given you?"

My jaw tightened, but I decide to answer. "I have five, one on my right calf, my left thigh, two on my left side then the one on my right shoulder."

"Precioso uno …" Carmen gasped as the words caught in her throat.

A little bit later, Jasper came in. "Would you like to play chess, Alexia?"

"Yeah, I would," I replied as he brought in the chess, already setup. "You know, one of these days, I'm going to beat you."

Jasper chuckled as he moved the coffee table closer to the couch. "Maybe that'll be today."

"Right, only if you let me win," I smirked. "But I'll remember you said that."

He laughed and we began our game. Jasper was a genius when it came to chess and I loved it. Most of the people that I would play with in New Hampshire could not keep up. I did not tell Jasper that Nicolas had taught me to play already. After an hour, we had not made much progress. Eleazar was quite impressed as I kept up with Jasper.

Jasper turned his head toward the wall of windows, attentively listening to the approaching cars. "Everyone's back from shopping," he said as he turned back to the board. Jasper smiled then chuckled quietly.

"Is Alice please with her trip?" I asked as I moved my bishop.

"A very good move, Alexia," he said as he watched me move. "Yes, she very excited about what she bought you."

"Where's my little sister?" Emmett bellowed as he came into the house.

He scooped me up off the couch and gave me bear hug. "Ouch, need to breath, Em."

"Oops." he said as he put me down. "Sorry." he apologized as everyone made their way into the living room with bags of wrapped presents. Esme and Alice arranged the additional presents under the tree.

"Is she kicking you butt?" Emmett asked as he sat down with Rosalie.

"She's doing very well," Jasper replied as he looked at Edward.

I noticed the quick glance between the two. "Don't even think about helping him out, uncle."

Edward's head jerked toward me. "I would never help him cheat."

Everyone burst into laughter. A soft growl came from Edward. I looked over at Bella who had the sweetest smirk on her lips.

"Thank you, Bella," I said as a Chester shire grin formed on my lips. "You, uncle, are the king of cheat."

Everyone settled in to watch our game. After forty-five more minutes, Alice giggled. "Jas, you might as well forfeit. She's going to win anyway."

Just as she said it, I moved my queen next to Jasper's king, which had nowhere to go. "Checkmate."

Jasper's jaw dropped. "But … how … I can't believe you beat me," He looked at me closely. Edward chuckled then a broad smile creased Jasper's lips. "You didn't need me to teach you chess, did you?"

I smiled sweetly and shook my head. "I use to play with Nicolas all the time. He taught me when I was eight."

_____________________________________________________________

Most of the afternoon was spent catching up with each other. Edward and Eleazar talked off by themselves. Every occasionally, they would look over at me, so I knew what the discussion was about. Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Alice went upstairs to get ready for the party so they could get my birthday dinner ready.

About five o'clock that evening, Carlisle finally came home. He found me in his study. Quietly, he closed the door. He came over and kissed the top of my head. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"I needed some quiet. Everyone's wound up and I'm starting to feel like I can't breath."

Carlisle knelt down and brushed his thumb across my cheek. "Alexia, you know Esme and I love you like you were our own, so does Edward and Bella."

"It's nice to be reminded. Sometimes, I feel lost in the shuffle."

Alice came bounding in. "Alexia, is time for you to get ready."

Everyone got ready for the party. Esme had asked if I would play with Edward for the night. I told her that I would be happy to.

Alice and I went up to her and Jasper's room. I decided to wear an A-line iridescent cranberry silk dress. It was sleeveless with a v-neckline. The hem fell two inches above my knees. I slipped on a pair of black heels I pulled my hair into a French twist and curled the end. I had a pair of garnet earrings on. Alice went back down stairs. A knock on Alice's door caught my attention.

"Come in."

The door opened and Edward walked in. He was standing there in black pants and a blue oxford. In his hands was a black velvet box. He walked over and closed the armoire. "Happy birthday, Alexia." he smiled as he handed me the box.

I carefully opened it. Nestled in the satin, was a sixteen-inch sterling silver snake chain on which hung the Cullen crest worn by every member of the family. It was not as small as Alice's was nor was it as big as Rosalie's was. It was just the right size for me. I took it out and handed the box back to Edward. He closed it and laid the box on the bed.

"Thank you, da … uncle," I said as he took it from me and placed it around my neck.

"I've told you before that I do not mind you call me dad," he offered as he fastened the clasp. "No matter where you are or with, you will always be a part of this family," he said as his fingers grazed the now silvery scar on my collarbone. "Look on the back." I turned it over to see my new name engraved on the back, Alexia Masen Cullen.

I wiped a tear from cheek. "I'm sorry. I know you have told me that. I've just called two men dad and now, neither is here."

Edward put a finger under my chin so I was looking at him. "I will always be here, my girl."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "I love you … dad."

"I love you too, Alexia."

I turned toward the mirror as Edward stepped up behind me. I looked in his topaz eyes and noticed a slight sadness. "What's wrong?"

"You are too observant for your own good," he said with a smile. "You're still thinking about it."

I sighed and sat down on the chaise. "Yes and I can't explain exactly why I want it."

Edward sighed heavily then laughed. "We'll finish this discussion later, but for now, Alice is getting irritated," He held out his arm. I placed my hand inside his arm and picked up my violin case. He paused. "You don't need any sheet music?"

I smiled. "Have you ever seen me use sheet music?"

_______________________________________________

Nicolas had been right. It was the most memorable birthday and Christmas. The birthday dinner that Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella had fixed was great. They fixed prosciutto wrapped scallops, chicken saltimbocca and a salad. For my cake, they made an individual limoncello cheesecake.

After dinner, we all went into the living room. Carlisle and Esme passed out the presents. There were even gifts for Eleazar and Carmen. I sat and watched as everyone's piles grew. Esme went into the room where Edward's piano was and came out with four large shopping bags of gifts. She set them down next to me. The only thing I could do was staring.

Bella giggled. "I would be mortified."

"Yes, we know how you get when gifts are given to you." Jasper smirked.

She threw an accent pillow at him. Carlisle cleaned his throat and they immediately stopped.

"Alexia, we have a habit, whether good or bad we'll let you decide, of spoiling our children." Carlisle explained. "Each bag is from a different couple. The blue and silver one is from Esme and me."

I pulled the tissue paper out and found the leather-bound book that contained my family history. I opened it up and ran my fingers over the first page. "I think this should go to someone else." I commented as I closed it and handed it to Edward. "Merry Christmas, dad."

Edward gently took it from me. "Thank you, Alexia." his expression conveying everything.

Next, I pulled out a manila envelope with my name on it. I opened it and pulled out a bundle of papers. I looked at Carlisle.

"Every one of us has several accounts. This one is yours. It is setup similarly to your trust fund with one exception. You have access to the account but only up to a certain limit." He came over and opened the letter from the bank. _._

_I have a limit of … a million dollars._ I never really knew how much my dad and Nicolas had left me. I looked at the balance of the account._ "I didn't know … thank you, Carlisle." I said softly._

_He laughed softly. "It's not everyday that a woman finds that she's an heiress."_

_Emmett and Rosalie had got me car accessories, which I did not understand though I had been hoping for a car._

_Jasper and Alice got me a beast of a laptop and computer for my room. _

_I finally got to the bag from Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Bella had gotten me first edition copies of the books that were ruined in the attack a few days ago._

"_Bella, thank you so much," I gasped as I leafed through each one._

_Renesmee had found a cameo choker from the early 1900s. At the bottom of the bag, was small necklace box. I picked it up and opened it then promptly closed it. I looked up at Edward. He only smile then tapped his temple. I opened it back up and removed a set of keys._

_Alice stood up. "Alexia, would you please follow me to the garage."_

_I stood and followed her. Behind me, the rest of the family followed. On the far end of the garage, was a car covered with a sheet. Edward walked to the back of the car and pulled the sheet off and slowly revealed was a basalt black Porsche boxster._

"_Oh my god." I breathed out. Rosalie came up beside me and hugged me. "This was the last minute shopping?"_

_Edward came up and kissed the top of my head. "I knew you would never say anything, but everyone has their own car."_

"_You're right, I wouldn't have said anything." I commented as I hugged him. "I love it." _

_Edward took the keys and showed me the drawer in the side table where they kept the all the car keys. "We'll take it out tomorrow." I nodded then we walked back into the living room._

_Earlier in the day, Jasper, Edward and Emmett had moved Edward's piano into the living room. Carlisle and Emmett moved the furniture out of the way in order to a make a place to dance. Esme turned down the lights and plugged in the rest of the Christmas lights. The living room glowed in the soft white Christmas lights that hung from every possible place._

_Edward decided to leave the piano lid down so I could sit on it. I tuned the violin to the key of G. Then he lifted me up and set me down on the piano. I shifted my weight so I was comfortable and crossed my legs. We played traditional and modern carols, turning some of them into jazz tunes. _

_Everyone was having a great time until eleven-thirty when Alice suddenly stopped._

"_Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as she suddenly stiffened in his arms._

_All of our eyes went to her as her gasp escaped her lips. She turned to the window. Edward was immediately up and in front of me before I could blink. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar shot out of the house while everyone else began to spread out through house. Esme and Rosalie went up to my room. Carmen, Bella and Renesmee stayed in the living room. _

_Then I felt it, an ice-cold crawl down my back. I carefully put down my violin and slowly slid off the piano. A silhouette came out of the trees. "Edward, its Dominic."_

"_I know, Alexia. He's watching you." Edward said through clenched teeth as he pulled me into the kitchen with Alice who was still looking through her vision. Then I heard him whisper. "Bella."_

_Bella was immediately by my side as I felt a warm sensation wrap itself around me. _

"_Alice?" Edward questioned._

"_He can't find her now. He knows she here." Alice hissed toward the backyard. "He's toying with us, but he's leaving."_

"_Will he be back?" Edward said as I heard a growl rumble in his throat._

"_Not for a while, he's bidding his time." Alice replied. "Dominic just wanted us to know that he was still here."_

_I tightened my grip on Edward's arm and he turned his head. Before I could speak, I felt my leg crumple under me as cool arms wrapped around my waist and the room disappear._

_________________________________________________________

_I felt cool fingers drift across my forehead. I bolted up as the events of last few hours crept into my mind. I looked around the room and found Edward sitting in a chair next to the bed, his hands held up. The sky was grey and pink. I had been changed out of my dress and into a cami and shorts._

_Edward put a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump out of my skin. "Shh, Alexia, you're safe." He said as he pulled me into his arms._

_The tears ran down my cheeks. "Oh my god." I gasped. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" _

"_Because my girl, he wants you." Edward replied tightening his hold. _

_Bella knocked and came in with a tray. "Esme thought you would like some tea."_

_I nodded. "Thank you. What time is it?"_

"_Almost five in the morning." Edward answered. "Alexia, I need to talk to Bella from a moment. I'll be right back."_

_After fifteen minutes, he came back in and sat down next to me. I could tell he was collecting his thoughts before speaking. "Alexia, how did you know it was Dominic and not someone else?"_

"_When he comes around, it feels like someone's dragging an ice cube or something very cold down my spine, but if it's his illusion, I don't feel anything." I explained. A light chuckle escaped my lips._

"_You think your reactions are amusing?" _

"_No, not amusing, it's just that … my reaction to Dominic is right." I frowned. "I should be afraid of him."_

"_But you think your reactions to us are wrong?" He coaxed as he listened to my thoughts._

_I stood up and walked over to the windows. I watched the rain run down. "To anyone on the outside, they would think I had a suicide wish."_

_Edward joined me as we looked out over the backyard. "In a certain way, Alexia, you do."_

"_You could look at that way. You thought Bella truly didn't understand what she was asking of you."_

_He looked at me, a worried expression crossing his face. "I didn't think she understood. I always thought that in some way I was robbing her of her life." _

_I nodded. "That's were Bella and I are different." Then I turned and looked at my uncle. As his expression grew grave, my green eyes met his. I finally knew why I wanted to be changed. "Everything that was human about my life has been taken from me. The only thing that is left is me. The only family I have is immortal."_

_Edward pulled me into a hug. "My girl that is what makes you precious." _

"_I know, Nicolas told me the same thing. I am in between both places. Nothing is left of my human life. My world has been carved down molded to this life before I was born. There's only one way for that transition to take place and I'm not afraid of that choice." I stepped away from my uncle, got my clothes and went into the bathroom._


	7. Sick in School

About three days after Christmas, I was able to move back into my room. I felt sad having to leave the cottage. It kind of was starting to feel like home. Everyone helped get my stuff back to the house. Edward brought me back to the house about one 'clock. As we walked into the back yard, I thought about my new family. In the time I had been with my uncle, they were starting to feel like family. Carlisle became like a grandfather figure while Edward became a father to me. Jasper and Emmett felt like the protective big brothers I never had. Esme filled the lonely place in my heart that longed for a mother. Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee became my sisters and best friends. A contented sigh escaped my lips, feeling my uncle hug me as we walked.

"Are you happy with your new family?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I am. I honestly thought I would not find a place anywhere. I didn't think I would ever have a mother, father, grandfather or brother and sisters, that I would always be alone."

"You will never be alone," he replied, kissing my temple.

We walked into the house and upstairs where everyone was waiting for us. Alice was bouncing on the ball of her feet.

"Alexia, here is your new room. We hope you like it," Esme said as she opened the door.

I walked into the room, my hand covering my mouth. They had completely remodeled the room. The color scheme was cool shades of grey, blue and white. It was relaxing. The curtains were a heavy jacquard with white sheers. The bedding was dark blue with silver and white scrollwork. The bed was wrought iron with a pewter finish. The furniture was black lacquer with silver accents and pulls.

My bookcase had been replace and filled with my books. My new desk housed my computer from Jasper and Alice. On the wall was hung a large double picture frame, which held eight photographs. The center one was the family photo taken on Christmas Eve. Surrounding it, were photo of each couple and me.

Edward stepped up to the frame and turned it over to reveal another set of photos. I tried to say something but the words would come out. The center photo was of Edward, Bella, Renesmee and I on Christmas Eve surrounded with photos of Edward and I.

"When did you take these?" I asked as I ran my fingers over the photos.

"We all took turns taking them," Carlisle said he hugged me. "My favorite is this one." He pointed to the one photo that was only of me. I was reading, curled up in one of the large overstuffed chairs in the living room. The sun was shining that day, casting a warm glow on me.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." I smiled as I wiped my eyes.

* * *

Three days before school was to start found the fog hung heavy in the early morning as the sun made its best effort to shine through and turn the sky grey and pink. I woke up shivering and achy. My throat felt scratchy and raw. I thought that a shower would help me feel better. It did not, I only felt tired and worn out. I slipped on a dark green cami, cream lounge pants and my black hoodie. I noticed that I kept going back and forth chilled to hot.

I went downstairs to find it empty. _Everyone must be out._ I wondered down that hall and saw the light from Carlisle's study peeking out from under the door. I quietly knocked and crack the door open. "Carlisle, may I come in?"

He looked from the book he was reading with concern. "Of course, sweetheart, you don't have to ask." I stepped into the study and walked over to the desk. Carlisle stood and kissed the top of my head. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you feeling alright, Alexia? You are warmer than normal," he asked.

"Not really, Carlisle, I woke up and felt like someone lit a match and shoved it down my throat."

"I can hear it. Did you take a warm shower?" he asked as he went from concerned grandfather to doctor. He began to feel my glands, his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Yeah, but I just felt tired and worn out."

He nodded. "Open your mouth for me please and say 'ah'." I did as I was asked. Carlisle inhaled slightly. "You have some clear blisters on the back of your throat and your glands are swollen." He walked over to a cabinet and took out a swab with a cover on the end. "Let me swab your throat and I'll go by the hospital later. I sure it'll come back positive for strep."

"How can you tell? It's not like I've been around a lot of people."

Carlisle motioned for me to open my mouth again as he held up a thermometer. I closed my mouth. "Strep makes the breath have a metallic scent and while you haven't been around a lot of people, we bring in things from the outside. I could have brought it home from the hospital or when everyone went to finish the Christmas shopping, they could have picked it up."

I nodded just as the thermometer beeped. Carlisle took it from my mouth. I knew from his expression that it was not good.

"You're running a low grade fever. It's 100.8." Carlisle said as he continued to check me. "Do you get sick often, Alexia?"

"I get something about once a year, so when it happens, its usually pretty bad."

"Is it just your throat or does it hurt to talk?"

"Both," I replied as I opened my mouth so Carlisle could swab my throat.

Carlisle nodded. "We'll have to keep a close eye on you then. School starts in three day." Then he looked at me curiously. "Why did you wake up so early, sweetheart?" he asked quietly. Just then, a loud thud came from the second floor. "Ah, I see. I'll talk to them about that."

"That would be great."

We walked into the kitchen. He fixed me a cup of tea and some buttered toast. Carlisle had me follow him into the living room. He sat down. "Alexia, I know you don't feel well, but there are some things we need to talk about."

I hesitantly sat down, crossing my legs in front of me as he turned sideways to face me. "Did I do something wrong?"

Carlisle smiled. "No, sweetheart, but if you had, Edward would be setting here with you and not me." I nodded that I understood. "Edward told me about you desire to be changed." Carlisle said.

"Ah, I see." I mumbled as I put down the piece of toast that I was attempting to eat, rather painfully, I might add. "I should have known that wouldn't stay private."

Carlisle sighed. "Alexia, Edward came to me because he felt it was necessary."

"I'm use to it just being Nicolas and I."

"Why do you want this, Alexia?" Carlisle asked compassion and love in his eyes.

"This life is all I know, it's all that has surrounded me from the day I was born. Everything in my life has been taken from me. My human family is dead. Edward is the only family I have left. I am not afraid of this choice, Carlisle; and I do understand what I am asking for. I mean, I've lived like you guys since I was ten."

"You are so much like your uncle. I understand the reason."

"Then why did you ask because I know my uncle, he told the whole conversation," I wondered as I tried to stifle a cough.

"There are some things that are better heard from the person themselves. While I understand it, I have to agree with Edward that right now, with the current circumstance, is not the right time."

"I knew you two would agree on that." I said, slightly irritated.

"Do you understand?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I sighed. "I'm so tired of all of this."

"I know, sweetheart. It is not that we do not want to do this, the timing is not right. Both Edward and I understand your reasons for your choice. I think also, that Edward wants to talk to you some more about this. The last thing we want to happen is to lose you," Carlisle assured me as he pulled me into a hug. Carlisle did not say anything for a few minutes then he looked back at me. "You've thought this through very carefully, haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have, I hope that you and Edward understand."

"Your uncle and I more than understand. We just think that it isn't the best time right now," Carlisle said. "You know much your uncle respects human life and that is another issue."

I was about to replied when Emmett and Rosalie came bounding down the stairs. Carlisle grimaced as he saw me duck my head and blush.

"Good morning, Carlisle and Alexia, how are you guys this morning?" Emmett asked completely unaware of my discomfort.

"Um …" Carlisle began, not wanting to give this lecture to his children. "You two need to remember that there is a family member who needs sleep."

Rosalie instantly made the connection. "Oh god, Alexia, we're so sorry." Emmett looked at Rosalie then at me. His eyes widen. "Sorry, munchkin, we didn't mean to keep you up."

I smiled and went into the kitchen to wash up my plate and cup. I told them I would see them later and crawled back into bed.

* * *

My nap was restless. I would sleep for a bit then had turned over and get comfortable again. I kicked my blankets off because of my fever, but would wake up to find them back over me. A light knocking on my door woke me. "It's open," I replied groggily, my voice rough.

Alice poked her head in. "Hey, sleepyhead. I should have left you some earplugs, sorry. I thought they would remember that you were in here."

I stretched and attempted to sit up, but my head had other plans. It immediately started pounding, along with a horrible cough. "What time is it?"

Alice sat down and rubbed my back. "It's almost one in the afternoon." She said then concern furrowed her pixie features. "Carlisle said you were sick," she said as she put her hand on my forehead. "It feels like your fever has gotten worse."

I gave her a small nod. "Yeah, I feel worse than this morning. My head is killing me."

She nodded. "I'll get you something for that. We're planning our trip for tomorrow, so why don't you come downstairs for a while and lay down on the couch."

"I'll be down in fifteen." I said as I stumbled into the bathroom.

I tried to keep the dizziness at bay while I got my shower. However, it was not working. I stumbled into my closet. I pulled another cami from the dresser but kept the cream lounge pants. I sat down on the bed to rest. Twenty minutes later, I started downstairs. I made it to the second floor landing and sat down on stairs, putting the head between my knees. I heard someone come up the stairs then pause and was immediately at my side.

"Alexia, are you alright?" Edward asked.

I felt his cool hand on the back of my neck. The headache that started not five minutes after I had gotten up, had worsened. "Do I look like I'm alright," I snapped as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

His eyebrows rose at my attitude. "Alexia, that was not necessary," he replied firmly, letting me know that he did not like the tone in which I answered him. I shivered hard. "Where's your hoodie?"

"I feel too hot," I coughed out as another shiver ran through me.

Edward moved his hands from my neck to my face. His eyebrows furrowed. "I'd say your fever is above one hundred. Are you sure you want to come downstairs?" I nodded. Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, dad," I apologized.

Edward set me down on the couch. "It's alright; I know you're not feeling well." Then he walked into the kitchen. Rosalie was watching me closely as was Renesmee, Bella and Alice. Jasper and Emmett were playing chess. Carlisle and Esme came in from the back yard. Carlisle took one look at me as he hung Esme's coat up.

"God, Alexia, you are as pale as mom and dad," Renesmee observed.

"That was not nice, Nessie," Esme remarked.

Carlisle came over and felt my face. "You're fever is higher than this morning. The hospital called me, you have strep, so I think it best if you didn't go tomorrow," Carlisle instructed as he walked back to his study. "I'll be back in a moment."

Esme knelt down next to me and cradled my cheek in her hand. "My poor girl, would you like your comforter from upstairs?" I nodded. Esme left and was back in the blink of any eye with my comforter.

"Here, Alexia, this will help your throat." Edward announced as he came back from the kitchen. He handed me a cup of chicken broth.

I went to take it from him when the cough I had been suppressing, would not stay in. I turned onto my stomach and coughed into the couch. Esme rubbed my back until it stopped. _I feel like shit._

Edward cleared his throat. "Alexia, be mindful what you're thinking."

I looked up at my uncle as he handed me the cup. "I would be glad I didn't say it out loud," I mumbled softly. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme and Renesmee giggle while low chuckles came from Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. My uncle, on the other hand, did not find it humorous.

"Alexia Masen Cullen …" Edward began but Carlisle interrupted.

"Edward, leave it alone, I remember you weren't always the most cooperative patient when you were sick," Carlisle mused, much to my uncle's dislike.

Carlisle took my temperature. "This is not good. It's 103.2o F."

I watched Edward and Carlisle had a silent conversation. Esme follow him into the foyer. Edward came and knelt next to me.

"Can you sit up, sweetheart?" Slowly, I sat up. Edward sat down behind me, stretching his legs on either side of me. He pulled up the comforter and I leaned back against him. He chuckled as I let out a heavy sigh. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, it does."

I listened to the girls talk for a while. Edward nudged me to drink my broth. Alice asked if there was anything I needed.

"Alexia, I know you have everything you needed but maybe there's something you would like," she asked. I thought for a moment then Alice's smile broadened. "Yes, I can do that for you."

After a while, I began to fall sleep as Edward took my cup. Carlisle came back later that evening and started to push antibiotics into my system. He handed me the antibiotic. I was about to take it when the thought occurred to me.

"Carlisle, what is this?"

"It is Clindamycin." I furrowed my eyebrows as I handed it back to him. Carlisle was confused so I clarified the situation. "I'm allergic to it." The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. "Yeah, I think I might kill him first."

"I think, when you are feeling better, we should sit down and find out what else Nicolas 'forgot' to tell us," Carlisle said as he walked out of the living room. He came back with his coat on. "Can you take Amoxicillin?" I nodded.

* * *

_Why do I always have to get sick right before school starts,_ I thought as I finished getting ready for school. The previous day was not much better. I woke up with full-blown strep and laryngitis. I was waked up every two hours to drink something. Esme helped me with the bathroom. Edward told me that Nicolas called and asked how I was. We talked about school until I fell back to sleep.

It was Monday, January 5th. Carlisle thought it was better if I did not go to school, but I insisted. I had never missed a day of school and I was not going to miss the first day. I did not have it in me to get my clothes together the night before, so I asked Alice to handle my wardrobe.

She picked out a pair of custom dyed jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of black clogs. I was dressed then walked into Alice's room.

"There you are. How are you feeling?" She asked she began to massage my scalp. "

"I feel like shit, Alice."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Carlisle said you didn't have to stay the whole day if you can't handle it. Besides, everyone will by the cover story."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, definitely, but remember, Alexia, you don't have to answer question if you don't want to."

I nodded and Alice got started on my hair. She left it down but curled the ends as not to make my head ache worse. She kept my make up simple only enhancing my eyes and cheeks, so I looked more a healthy shade of pale rather than sickly pale.

When she was finished, I bent over holding my head in my hands. Alice went to my room and got my bag for me.

"I got everything together for you last night," she explained as she put my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Oh and here," she said suddenly as she handed me a thin silver phone.

I took it and slid the top sideways to reveal a full keyboard. "Alice, I already have a phone."

"No, you don't. Edward trashed it after Dominic called you that day," Alice informed me. "Everyone has one of these and you will not have to worry about Dominic getting the phone number." I raised an eyebrow. "Jasper is a genius when it comes to technology," she explained.

I put it in my pocket and followed Alice downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch with Carlisle in the living room. They both stood up as we walked in. Renesmee, evidently, was still as the cottage.

Edward hugged me and kissed my head. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel hot and crappy," I answered as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

His hands came up and cradled my face. "Yes, you still have a fever, but it's not as bad as it was."

Carlisle smiled. "Let's get you something to eat before Nessie gets here."

We walked into the kitchen. Edward fixed me some toast and a bowl of strawberries with cream and powder sugar. Carlisle sat next to me.

"Alexia, you remember the cover story?" Carlisle asked as he rubbed my back.

I nodded. "Edward, Renesmee and I are siblings. You adopted Edward, another couple adopted Renesmee and another adopted me. Edward asked you to find us. You found Renesmee first then me. Edward picked me up on his way here from Dartmouth"

Carlisle nodded. "Very good, how old is everyone?"

"Edward is twenty-two and in medical school. Renesmee and I are both sixteen. We are twins. I wear contacts to help people tell us apart."

"Alexia, if you can't handle it or it gets to be too much, then call Alice," Edward said as he took my plate and bowl. "She'll be going with you and watching."

I looked at my watch. "Its 7:30, where's Nessie?"

Just then, Bella and Nessie came walking in from the backyard. "Morning, everyone, how are you feeling, Alexia?" Bella asked as she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I know you all mean well, but I'm getting really tired of that question," I replied as I got up.

Everyone laughed. As Renesmee, Alice and I made our way to the door, Emmett came bounding down the streets. He gave Nessie a hug then turned to me. He took two steps then stopped.

"I promise, I'll be nice," he mused to Edward. Then he gave me gentle hug, leaving me shocked.

"Thanks, Emmett, have a good day."

"You two munchkins stay out of trouble," Emmett laughed.

* * *

Alice dropped us off at 7:45 am. She said that she would take her car home and return on foot. Everyone turned to stare at the Renesmee and I. Renesmee noticed my eyes as they darted around at everyone.

"Calm down, Alexia, I can't help you like Jasper can," she whispered as I followed her to the office. "A panic attack won't help you or us." I nodded as she opened the door to the office. "Mom said they did the same thing to her when she first moved here."

I snorted. "Vanessa, are you trying to make me feel better?"

The secretary looked up and a warm smile graced her lips. "Good morning Vanessa, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Miss Parker," Renesmee replied then she turned to me. "Miss Parker, this is my twin sister, Alexia."

Miss Parker, who looked to be in her fifties, had a round face with warm eyes. She turned to me and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Alexia. We were very excited to here that you were able to be reunited with your brother and sister."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much; I was nervous when Edward picked me up."

Miss Parker laughed softly. "Well, I must say that he and Dr. Cullen were very happy when they came in to make the arrangements," she commented as she began to go through a stack of papers. She found what she needed. "Here's is your class schedule and sign-in sheet," she explained as she handed me the papers. "Now, your schedule is the small as your sisters. Make sure that all of your teachers sign your sheet then bring it to the office before you leave."

"Okay, thank you, Miss Parker," I replied as a cough escaped.

Miss Parker looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Alexia?"

"She started getting a cold a few days ago, but she been on antibiotics for two days," Renesmee answered quickly.

"I'm sorry you're sick dear. If you need anything, come and see me."

We thanked Miss Parker and went to my locker, which was next to Renesmee. The second bell rang as we walked into English class. The teacher, Mister Anderson, looked at us as we walked in. He was tall, broad shoulders with salt and pepper hair. He remind me of a professor that would visit Nicolas in England when we were there.

"Miss Cullen, you are late."

"I'm very sorry, Mister Anderson, but I was helping my sister find the office, get her schedule and find her locker."

Mister Anderson stared at me then shook his head. "Ah, I see, well, welcome to Forks Miss Cullen. Do you go by Alexia or Alexandria?"

My eyes widen. "Um, Alexia, please, Mister Anderson."

Mister Anderson signed my sheet and we took our seats. Renesmee sat down in the back row while I sat three seats to her right. Our teacher was not too bad. He went over the material thoroughly then handed out the reading list for the semester. I looked at the list: _Tennyson, Poe, Hemmingway, Hawthorne, Melville and Emily Dickinson. Wow, that is a nice list, no light reading here._

When bell rang, Renesmee waited for me. As we were leaving the room, a boy came up to us. He was a little taller than I was with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Vanessa, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked excitedly.

Renesmee grimaced slightly, but not enough for him to notice. "Um, hey, Scott, how are things?"

Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "They're … they're great. So who is this?"

She sighed. "Scott, she's not my friend. This is Alexia, my twin sister. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen asked her if she wanted to come live us."

Scott's expression became even more confused. "What a minute, you mean Edward, her and you are all related?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Duh, why do you think we look alike?"

I was getting the impression that Scott was not one of Renesmee's favorite people. "Um, Vanessa, we're going to be late for Algebra," I offered.

She nodded and we left Scott with his mouth hanging open in the hall. The morning went by quickly as teachers and classmates introduced themselves. The only class that I found boring as hell was Biology. I had been taking Biology II in New Hampshire as a matter of fact; I was a year ahead of everyone. I guessed that was something that Nicolas, again, left out. _This is getting more and more complicated. Why would he leave out information that Carlisle needed?_ A shiver ran through me. I ran my fingers along my forehead. _Great, m y fever is coming back._

The bell rang announcing it was time for lunch. As I stood up, a wave of dizziness came over me. Renesmee noticed me sway slightly. She put her arm around my shoulders and guided me to the lunchroom. We walked into the lunchroom and I became immediately uncomfortable. Everyone nearly stopped to watch us as we walked in.

Renesmee filled her tray while I took two bottles of orange juice and a bowl of soup. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. We found a table to sit at by the windows on the far end of the room. I drank one bottle of juice then started on the second one.

"Your fever's coming back again?" Renesmee asked concern in her chocolate eyes.

I nodded then finished the second bottle. "I feel like I'm burning up and I can't get warm. My throat is killing me and nearly passed out at the end biology, so yeah I feel like shit." I turned and looked out the window toward to forest that lined the back of the school. I smiled slightly as I saw Alice slip out of the trees and wave then disappear.

"What's up, Vanessa?" a girl called out.

We looked over to a girl who reminded me of an anorexic super model with one of those hyperactive Chihuahuas or a cheerleader hyped up on sugar. Her hair was bleach blond and wavy with a shirt that was little too low and a skirt that was a little to short. There was something definitely wrong with this girl. Maybe it was the way she carried herself or the way her eyes told a different story than what was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, hi, Jamie, how are you?" Renesmee replied sarcastically

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself to the newest … addition of your family," Jamie remarked sickeningly sweet as turned her gaze to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm Alexia Cullen, Vanessa's twin sister."

Jamie scrutinized my appearance. "Well, you look like Vanessa, but you're not as pretty as her."

"Jamie, don't you ever say anything like that again to my sister," Renesmee said coldly.

"I was just making an observation, Vanessa. She just doesn't look good."

I smiled. "I don't know what to say, we all can't be … critical snobs, now can we?"

Jamie's jaw dropped. I stood and moved until I was in front of her. She shied back a bit. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe that I'm not feeling that great on top of starting at a new school,"

Another girl had joined us as I grabbed my bag. Renesmee took the hint and grabbed hers. Jamie thought it was safe to speak as we walked away.

"She is the definition of bitch," Jamie said to the girl.

I stopped and walked the three steps back to Jamie. She back up. "I suggest you keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." With that, Renesmee and I walked out of the lunchroom as the first bell ran.

Our next class was Spanish, unfortunately, fever and chills were getting worse. Renesmee kept looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I knew I looked bad. Twice our teacher asked is I was all right. Class was almost over, but I knew that I would not be walking out. Finally, Renesmee was asked to take me to the nurse's office.

As we walked into the office, my legs buckled and I crumpled to the floor. I tried to keep my eyes open but they kept closing. As everything became muffled, I heard someone say in a frightened voice, "What do you mean her temperature of almost 104 degrees."


	8. Eternity in an Hour

_~To see a world in a grain of sand and a heaven in a wild flower, hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
and eternity in an hour.~ William Blake, Auguries of Innocence._

* * *

Slowly the frantic sounds of doctors, nurses and monitors registered in my ears. I singled out Carlisle's voice. I felt ice packs on me, an oxygen mask over my mouth, an I.V. in my right hand and arm, a blood pressure cuff on my left arm and a heart monitor on my right index finger. The pain in my head, neck and back suddenly made itself known and a whine escaped my throat.

A cool hand on my forehead caused me to open my eyes. Carlisle's eyes filled with fear and concern. He leaned down so he could speak in my ear. "Alexia, we have to roll you on your side. We have to take a spinal tap." The pain multiplied as they moved me. I arched away from cold of the iodine. I started to panic. Carlisle told one of the nurses, whose name was Debbie, to go get another doctor.

Debbie came back with a large man. They rolled me on to my side. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rib cage while Debbie moved to my legs.

"Alexia, sweetheart, you have to be still. If you aren't, the needle will break off in your spine," Carlisle explained in a hushed tone, keeping his voice calm and even. "I think you've developed meningitis."

I nodded weakly. They got me in the correct position. The doctor that came in checked my back quickly. "Alexia, I'm Dr. Hamilton," he said calmly. "I need you to push you lower back out." I whined loudly as I did so. I felt a suddenly pressure then pain as Dr. Hamilton pushed the needle into my back.

"Ow!" I sobbed as Carlisle and Debbie kept me still.

A few minutes later, Dr. Hamilton finished. "Get this to the lab. She has possible meningitis, so I want the results back as fast as you can get them." I heard him tell someone.

Carlisle pushed my hair back. "Good girl, sweetheart, good girl." He stepped back as the nurses got ready to move me to a room. "Take her up to ICU and put her in room three."

* * *

I didn't remember much between the time in the ER and when I woke up with my headache. However, I do remember being iced down twice as my fever became dangerously high. Later that night, I awake with the worst headache I had ever had. It even made my eyes and ears hurt. The pain was so severe that I immediately started throwing up. Debbie and two other nurses came running to my room. One nurse sat me up while another stripped my gown off me. Debbie got me on my stomach with my head over the side of the bed.

After thirty minutes, Debbie had me on a clean bed and in a clean gown. She and one of the other nurses helped me get back into bed. Then the third nurse came back in and gave me an injection. Debbie watched me closely. My throat and lungs felt strange. I began to gasp for breathe.

"What did she give me?" I gasped as I started to fight for my breath.

Debbie's eyes widen in horror as she turned to the other nurse. "Sammie, call a code and page Dr. Cullen, now and get me a 0.3 mL of epinephrine!" she ordered. Over the PA system I heard, "Code blue in ICU room three, Code blue." Then Debbie looked at me. "Alexia, are you allergic to Clindamycin? Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no." I squeezed her hand once.

Another RN came running in. "What happened, Debbie?"

"Sammie gave Alexia her first doe of Clindamycin, but she's allergic to it." Debbie put an oxygen mask over my mouth. I must have been turning slightly blue because Debbie was at the door yelling out in the hall. "Where's that epinephrine!"

It felt like an eternity went by, but in actuality, it was only two minutes. Carlisle came running into the room with Sharon right behind him. He took the syringe for her and pulled my blanket back. "Alexia, don't move," he said seconds before plunging it into my thigh. "I need 60 mL of diphenhydramine."

The relief was instantaneous. I gasped as my lungs opened up. Debbie brought in what Carlisle asked for. He injected the contents directly into my IV. Carlisle checked my vitals. "Alexia, I gave you an antihistamine. It'll make you drowsy."

He turned to Sammie who had not said anything since she came back with Carlisle. "Miss Millstone, we didn't know she was allergic to the medication. You don't need to worry about any disciplinary action."

Carlisle stayed with me. "Alexia, I'm going to have Debbie check on you every hour just in case you rebound." I nodded and soon afterwards, I feel in a drug-induced sleep.

I do not how much time passed. I felt like I was floating in a windowless room. Then light began to register above my head. I noticed that my armpits were cool as well my chest. My nose tickled from the oxygen tube that was in my nose. I blinked a few times think I was seeing things, at the end of my bed stood Nicolas. Carlisle was sitting my left with an empty chair to my right.

"Welcome back, sweetheart, we missed you," Carlisle said as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He sat back then looked at me. "You scared us for minute, Alexia. We didn't think your fever would come down." I tried to take the oxygen tube out of my nose, but my arms felt heavy and weak. Carlisle stopped me. "Here, let me help you." He gently removed the tubing hanging around my ears and pulled it away.

I rubbed my nose and sneeze followed leaving fine dots of red on my gown. "That's just what I need, a nose bleed." Carlisle leaned my head back as he reached for a tissue.

"Your sinuses are probably dry from the oxygen tube. A warm shower should help with that." He wiped my nose carefully.

"Where am I at and why is my body cool?" I asked my voice raw.

"You're in the ICU, Alexia. We had to ice you down two hours ago. Your fever spiked to 105.8."

A light knock on the sliding room announced visitors. The door opened as Edward, Bella and Alice came in. Carlisle got up to let Edward have the chair. "Remember, two of you will have to leave in five minutes." Carlisle warned as he opened the sliding door and left the room. Alice set down the bag that she brought in.

"Can we turn off that light and just have the lamps on?" I asked the light making my eyes and head hurt. Edward turned on the bedside lamp and Bella turned on the other one. He stood and flipped the switch on the overhead light.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, it was hurting my eyes," I said as I went to rub them. The rain was pelting the window of my room. "What time is it?"

Bell sat down on my right. "It's 3:48 in the morning. It's Wednesday."

My eyebrows furrowed. "It's Wednesday? The last thing I remember was one of the nurses gave clindamycin."

Edward nodded slowly. "That was late Monday night. You were to start a course of clindamycin, but you went into anaphylaxis shock. Nicolas neglected to give Carlisle your medical history." I nodded groggily.

Alice said softly as she perched herself on the end. "I'm so sorry, Alexia."

"Why are you apologizing, Alice?" I asked completely confused. Then it dawned on me. Renesmee had been with me. "You couldn't see me in the office." Alice nodded. "I'll be okay, Alice. My family's sort of resilient when it comes to getting sick."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "You would mention that wouldn't you?"

I nodded then frowned. "I don't remember being brought in."

Edward ran the back of his fingers across my cheek. "You passed out in the office. Your fever was 104.8. When you got here, Carlisle started pushing penicillin G into your system." Alice smiled at me.

Zoe, my night nurse evidently, came in. She was an older woman, probably in her fifties, with bright blue eyes and silver hair.

"I know you are her brother and sisters, but one person at a time," she said her tone firm but kind. Then she turned to me. "Dr. Cullen thought you could use a shower if you want to," Zoe said kindly. "Would you like to try and do that?"

"Yeah, can my sisters help me?" I asked gesturing to Alice and Bella.

Zoe thought for a moment. "I don't see why not," she remarked then turned to them. "You girls come get me if anything happens." Alice and Bella nodded. "Oh, and Alice, Dr. Cullen said the clothes you brought are fine."

It took an hour for me to get my shower. Alice had brought me a cami, shorts and panties. It felt nice to be out of gown and in my own clothes. I could not walk back to my room so Bella got Zoe to wheel back in a wheel chair.

Edward opened the sliding door for Zoe. She wheeled me into the room. Zoe started to help me stand up but the pressure from her arms on my back was too much.

"Edward, why don't you give her a piggy back ride?" Bella suggested. "It won't put as much pressure on her back, right?"

Zoe smiled. "That might work."

Edward turned his back to me and knelt in front of me. "I want you to scoot the edge of the wheel chair and wrap your arms around my neck." So I scooted forward, leaned on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly stood up. I could tell he was holding all of my weight. When the back of his legs touched the side of the bed, he knelt down until I was sitting on the bed then he stepped back.

Zoe got me situated in my bed, putting another blanket on my bed. She re-attached my IVs. After making sure I was settled, she nudged Bella and Alice out of the room, pulling the curtain partially closed.

Edward sat down my left and started to hum my lullaby. I reached out for his hand. He situated his chair so his arm could rest on the side of the bed. He took my hand in his and held it.

"To see a world in a grain of sand and a heaven in a wild flower, hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour," I mumbled softly. With my uncle holding my hand and humming my lullaby, I feel back into a deep peaceful drug induced sleep.

* * *

Over the next four days, Alice came into my room to show me the flowers and balloons sent by the school and family friends. Unfortunately, my fever proved to be more of a problem as it barely stayed below 104 degrees. On the eleventh, much to Carlisle's dislike and my discomfort, I was given another spinal tap.

Carlisle came in with Debbie who was carrying a tray. "Would everyone please step out of the room," he asked. Edward was about to leave when Carlisle stopped him. "Edward I'm going to need your help. She stays calmed when you're here," Carlisle whispered. Edward nodded and came over to the bed.

Carlisle walked over followed by Debbie. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Alexia, we need to do another spinal tap. Could you roll onto your side please?"

I turned toward Edward. I felt Carlisle pulled my cami up and rolled down the waistband of my shorts just enough to expose my lower back. Edward again wrapped his arms around me to keep me still while Debbie leaned on my legs. I felt the cold of the iodine on my back. I tensed up immediately.

"Shh, its okay, Alexia. It's only the iodine," Edward whispered as he held me still. "Hopefully we won't have to do this again."

"Alexia, remember hold as still as you can. I don't want the needle to break nor do I want to have to do this again because I couldn't get enough fluid," Carlisle explained calmly.

I felt his cool fingers on my back. _It only Carlisle. A panic attack won't help matters any. _Edward whispered reassurances as Carlisle pushed the needle into my lower back. I whined as pressure and pain went up my spine. Suddenly, the sound of ripping fabric was heard in the room.

Debbie leaned heavier on my legs. "He's almost done, sweetheart."

A few more seconds and Carlisle pulled the needle from my back. Edward didn't move until he began to feel my muscles relax. Debbie took the sample to the lab. I gently rolled onto my stomach to take some of the pressure off my back. I turned my head at the damage I had done. _Damn, I ripped the shoulder seam out._

Edward looked down at me and chuckled. "It's alright, Alexia."

"I think there's an extra shirt in one of the drawers, Edward," Carlisle offered gesturing toward the storage compartment in my room. He bent over and kissed my head. "I'm very proud of you. We won't have to do another one as long as your temperature doesn't spike again." I nodded as I drifted off to sleep.

The hospital gave Carlisle time off so he could be with his daughter. Renesmee came by twice to drop off homework, which I did attempt to work on but usually ended up falling asleep in the middle of it. I couldn't even sleep on my back. More often than not, I would wake up on my stomach or on my side.

The amount of medicine I was on made it hard for me to keep anything heavy down, so meals consisted of soup, crackers or toast, a V8 splash and jello. After a week and a half, I was moved to a private room since the bacteria level was starting to come down. I was given another MRI to check for any possible brain damage that my fevers could have caused.

A friend of Carlisle's, Dr. Isaac Zimmerman who specialized in pediatric neurosurgery, flew in from Quebec to look at the scans. Dr. Zimmerman appeared to be in his mid thirties with neatly cut brown hair and grayish blue eyes. The three of us talked about the possible complications from my illness. He noticed how sensitive my eyes were when he turned on the overhead light.

"Have your eyes been this way since you were admitted?" he questioned as he flashed his light pen at my eyes.

"Yes, anything too bright makes the backs of my eyes burn."

"Do you think Dr. Chuloo should take a look at her eyes?" Carlisle offered as he studied his colleague.

Dr. Zimmerman looked at me and smiled. "There's no brain damage on her MRI. I think her eyes have become sensitive which could be from the meningitis or from her medication, but it wouldn't hurt for him to have a look at her." Carlisle thanked him for coming in then he made arrangement for Dr. Chuloo, the hospital's optometrist, to check my eyes.

Dr. Chuloo was an Asian man in his late forties. He was very kind and compassionate. The eye exam took longer than normal because of my sensitivity.

"Well," Dr. Chuloo began as he turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Her eyes are perfectly fine. I agree with Dr. Zimmerman that, while the medication she is on can cause photosensitivity, the main cause is form the meningitis. I recommended that you get Alexia some glasses that have darkened lenses without a prescription."

"No prescription?" Esme asked.

"That is correct. Alexia's eyes are 20/5. It is very rare for someone to have eyesight that good," Dr. Chuloo explained. Carlisle and Esme looked at one another then at me. I could only shrug my shoulders. I knew my sight was good, but not that good. Carlisle thanked Dr. Chuloo and escorted him out of the room.

A few hours later, Carlisle came back. I could tell that something was wrong by his demeanor. "Carlisle, what's going on?"

He sat down on my bed. "There's someone here to see you."

"And there's a problem with that?" I asked wondering what all the fuss was about.

"It's Nicolas, who's here. I know you want answers, but Alexia; he was very worried about you when I had Emmett call him. He got here a few days ago and …" Carlisle paused as if he didn't know what to say. "He told us why Dominic is after you, well, a general reason."

"He knew this whole time?" I gasped.

The door opened and Nicolas stepped into the room. His shoulders were slumped and his face downcast. "Yes, I knew why."


End file.
